The Change
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Betrayed by her friends, they left painful scars on her heart and mind. She transfers to another school, where she becomes a ruthless killer, but everything seems to be better. Natsume and her friends finally realize their mistakes, but can they place back the broken pieces? After all, when you put back a mirror's pieces, the cracks will always be there.
1. The betrayal

~Mikan's POV~

"I know...She's so annoying!"

"We always have to protect her and she's so happy-go-lucky; she doesn't even thank us!"

"Look at all the scars I got from trying to protect her. I wish she'll just leave here for _good._"

"H-hey...Mikan-chan isn't that bad... At least she did save us from death once..." the class rep stutters.

Everyone turns around to glare at him.

"She depends a lot on us. Don't you find it annoying? You also said that it was annoying once." Permy snaps at him.

"Y-yeah but... Still!"

Unknown to them, Mikan was behind the door, peeping on them. She wanted to tell them that she was going to transfer to another Alice Academy in America (let's just say she's fluent in English, surprise surprise! XD) Mikan smiled and pushed the door fully open. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Permy and the class rep swung around and stared at her smiling face.

"I see now... Why everything is happening... I wanted to tell you, but I see that everything is useless huh..." she chokes out her voice and a forced laugh, hoping that she will be wrong and that someone will tell her she got everything wrong.

"That's right. You heard that Mikan. You're just a torn in our side." Ruka told, or rather, spat at her.

Mikan looked at her group of friends with tears that were threatening to fall down her pale cheeks. Ruka? Insulting her with such harsh words? She looked from Ruka to the class rep, to Permy, to Hotaru and then back to Ruka. She stared at Natsume. No way would he let the others say that to her...would he?

Mikan clutched the brown envelope to her chest, glancing one more time at them as she ran away, no longer able to hold in her tears. She ran and ran, away from the room, their cruel words ringing in her ears. When did this start? She asked herself as she ran into her room and fell onto her bed, clutching the pillow tightly for support and crying her heart out. Why do they hate me?...


	2. The flashback

~From the previous chapter~

Why do they hate me?...

_~flashback to a week or so ago~_

"Hotaruuuuu!" Mikan called out to her friend. Hotaru just cringed and faltered for a moment before continuing walking like nothing had happened. Strange, Mikan thought. Ah well, maybe she's busy? Mikan shrugged and brushed it off, thinking that Hotaru would talk to her later in class, but no one did. It seemed that everyone was ignoring her-even Natsume and Ruka. Heck, the whole student body was ignoring her!

~Over the intercom~

"Will Mikan Sakura come to the meeting room* immediately; the headmasters want to see you. I repeat. Will Mikan Sakura come to the meeting room immediately; the headmasters want to see you."

Mikan looked up in surprise and glanced around the room. No one seemed to pause in their actions to figure out why Mikan was called. It was like she was a ghost in everyone's eyes. It was starting to freak her out...

In the end, Mikan quickly made her way to the office, getting scared of staying in the room where she was a ghost. At least, she hoped, she could get some answers as to why everyone was ignoring her and the reason as to why she was called in.

The passageway was large and spacious, and windows with gold-coloured frames lined the passageway towards the office. Fancy looking lights lit up the way with statues lining the walls between the windows. The sight, she knew, was beautiful and it would overlook the fields of the Academy.

Finally, after walking through the passageway with fear growing with each step she took, she came upon a large, wooden, well-polished door. She knocked on it and pushed it open and to her surprise, considering the size and weight of the door, it did not creak or drag on the marble tiled floor. Inside, the walls were lined with large framed pictures which seemed like the founder and principals of Alice Academy. There was a large U-shaped table in the middle of the room with a large screen behind it. There were people sitting on large comfortable looking chairs by the table and at its head sat the three school principals and the other teachers, some whom Mikan did not know, lined the rest of the table.

~High school headmaster's POV~

We watched Mikan walk in, fear evident on her pale face. I stood up to welcome her presence and the others took the cue and stood too. Mikan got pretty flustered for a moment and I quickly invited her to sit. She grabbed the only empty spot and greeted everyone with a quick bow.

"Mikan. We have called you here for a reason. Let us get down to it, shall we?" I stretched out my hand to her. She stared for a while, but nodded and sealed all emotions that could be seen on her face. She knew that this was going to be some serious business.

"Well Mikan, you will be transferring to another Alice Academy in America," I say calmly and pause, waiting for her to butt in. When she didn't, I raised an eyebrow and continued. "If you can remember, the principal of the school once came to visit us, as their own group, Shadow Hunters**, have a shortage of people. He spotted you and he said that you have the potential to become an outstanding member..." my voice slowly trailed off. While everyone expected Mikan to protest, she just smiled sadly.

"Sure. When am I expected?" she asks slowly and calmly. "M-mikan! You do know that they are infamous assassins? Are you sure you want to accept it so quickly!?" I blurted out in care and concern of her life. "I can't reject this, can I Uncle?" Mikan once again smiled without any emotion. It was not a question, but more of a statement of stating the obvious. I took my head in my hands and shook it. Before I could say anything, the elementary school principal butted in with his opinions. "Sure, let her go! I'm sure she'll be fine. If not, she's not even worth shit." he smirked.

I glanced at him in annoyance and looked at Mikan, to search those eyes which were once filled with joy, laughter and happiness but were filled with emptiness now.

"Since Mikan has made up her mind, there's no turning back now," the middle school principal stood up passed Mikan a sealed brown paper envelope. Mikan looked at the envelope and opened it carefully; her eyes widening when she saw that she had to leave within a month to receive training. Mikan quickly stood to leave, presumably to tell her friends.

"Oh and Mikan? Persona will be going with you on your journey."

Mikan looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Then who's gonna take care of the DA class?" "That...will be settled later."

After Mikan left, she ran to tell her 'friends'.

~end of flashback~

*Meeting room: something I created hehe. It's where all the principals gather to make important decisions and a student may be called in once in a while. Also the place where other principals come to meet the Alice Academy principals. (I'm getting sick of the word principals...)

**Shadow Hunters: as stated, infamous assassination group who are all around 12-15. Carries out missions like 'The Black Cat", but are very much stronger.

~random rants~

Ok hello here's the 2nd chapter of 'The Change". Quite fast since I've been spending one night typing it out. Sorry about the flashback taking up the whole chapter! (=.=) Since it's currently the holiday and I'm not filled with classes yet, I shall try to finish up this fanfic.

~Spoiler~

The chapters that are coming u shall be filled with blood and killings, yay! Kidding haha. Well, since I'm bored, sneak peak!

The next day, Mikan was late for class (as usual), but this time, she had missed everything until lunch. Even if it was early enough to go, I don't wanna go... Those shit-assed bastard's... I don't wanna see their faces. I can tell that their trying to play a game with me...well, to can play at this game-and I'm not gonna lose, she smirked and threw open her closet doors.

To TECKK: gracias! Hope you like my upcoming chapters


	3. Her decision

~from the previous chapter (spoiler) ~

The next day, Mikan was late for class (as usual), but this time, she had missed everything until lunch. Even if it was early enough to go, I don't wanna go... Those shit-assed bastard's... I don't wanna see their faces. I can tell that their trying to play a game with me...well, to can play at this game-and I'm not gonna lose, she smirked and threw open her closet doors.

Her closet was full of brightly coloured clothes and hardly anything else. She cringed at the brightness she used to love and now hated. No way was she going to turn back into the annoyingly cheerful, bright girl. No, she was going to change herself-inside and out.

~Math class after break~

~Jin Jin's POV~

Tsk! Where's that Sakura girl? She's not even in class today! That's even worse than Natsume! Once she comes in...I'm going to punish her! –Evil aura surrounds him and scares the whole class except Natsume who is sleeping-

~Mikan's POV~

I took out my bright outfits and tossed them...now there's hardly anything in my closet but whatever. I rummage through the pile on my bed to find some darker coloured clothes which could go through a second inspection. Ah, finally! Something nice. A purple shirt with one long sleeve and the other sleeveless that exposed the shoulder and the bottom is also cut sideways so that my stomach is also exposed. I'm starting to be thankful for Hotaru making me buy this for that jerk Natsume. Now, where did I put that black skirt...found it. This, I have to admit, is beautiful. A black slightly puffy skirt with a silver chain-looking belt hoop. I smiled and put them neatly on my desk and went to rummage for some make-up Narumi-sensei had given me and put it on my desk (not before throwing out all the bright colors.

Now I knew I was ready. I picked up my uniform, the envelope and brushed my hair to a shine, then wore my shoes and stepped out. I held my head high as I walked passed students who stared at me and passed my classroom block, cutting through the forest to get to my destination quickly. Not that I bothered whether I got there and back before dark really. It was the same to me.

~Natsume POV~

"Hey look! Ain't that Sakura?" some kid stood up and pointed. It was during music class, so no one was paying attention to the teacher. Again. Not that I bothered about Sakura anymore, that bitch. Suddenly, something struck my heart. Hard. I gasped aloud in pain as a grabbed my heart. It hurt so badly... Everyone came over, looking at me worriedly.

"Natsume! Are you ok? You seem out of it..." Ruka told me, worry filling his eyes with the rest of the class. I grunted and stood up, walking to the window to look at Sakura. She seemed so...different, somehow, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Once she walked into the forest, the trees hiding the girl from our sight, I laughed. "Finally. She's gone. Hopefully some_one _or _thing_ chops her to bits. Can't wait 'till she leaves," I smirked and said, turning back to my seat, silently enduring the pain in my chest.

~High school principal's POV~

Eurgh. My hands are filled with work and I'm worried for Mikan... How will she take the blow?

Suddenly, someone knocked softly on the doors and walked into the room. I looked up, and to my greatest surprise, there stood Mikan. She was the same, but yet she wasn't. She was simple, but yet she was complicated. She was so...amazing. I could have stared at her for the whole day if I could, but since she came to meet me personally, there was only one thing that she wanted to discuss-business. And in this point in time, it only could mean one thing-her transfer to the other Alice Academy, The school for uncontrollable dangerous Alices, S.U.D.A for short. I stood up, cleared my throat and extended a hand towards the seats in front of my desk. It was time to concentrate on what was about to be laid on the table-and it was going to be painfully clear.

Shadow in Midnight: Chapter 3 is cleared! Fast eh? I'm thinking about spending my time to keep updating my fanfic, glad you people like it! So far, this fanfic has only been posted for a day/under a day, but it has around 70+ views (last time I checked). Still, I am quite happy since I've always wanted to write stories. Yeah I'm immature all right. (^.^)

~note~

Sorry people! I did promise that this chapter would be filled with gore and all, but in the end I had to change it a little. Hopefully the next chapter will have –some- blood and gore (though I can ensure you that there is going to be fighting, due the Mikan's training) so please bear with me!

Also, I have decided to 'change' Mikan's name a little. (She is going to America and she's going to be put in a strong assassination group, after all. So her name shall be: Raven. (It shall only be effective after she is transferred to the Academy.)


	4. Their revelation

~from the previous chapter~

It was time to concentrate on what was about to be laid on the table-and it was going to be painfully clear.

~Mikan POV~

I nodded at him and took a seat at the table, sliding the envelope towards him. His eyes widened slightly for a split second and quickly disappeared. Obviously, he knew that I wanted to talk about my transfer, but was still thrown off guard for a while. Maybe I was too direct, I thought, inwardly laughing a bit.

"Well Mikan, do you really want to transfer to the S.U.D.A academy*?" Uncle asked me, worry threaded through his voice. I nodded with determination, saying: "Yes, I'm very sure. Even if I stay in Alice Academy, I will only be treated like a ghost. Why should I prolong my sufferings of going through this shit when I can go earlier? After all, it _is _a win-win situation. I go, stop getting treated like a ghost and Shadow Hunters can get a new member. I can also get more training and become even stronger and Shadow Hunter's burden of one less member will be lessened. It's a double win for both parties, so why ever not?" Uncle stared at me open-mouthed. Instead of commenting, I merely cocked an eyebrow at him, as if asking 'problem?' (See how much Mikan has changed from the start!)

He looked at me, sighed, and got down to discussing when I could leave. It was long and troublesome, but it was necessary, I knew. The earliest I could leave was the next day. Not as quick as I wanted, but at least it gave me time to go to town to pick up whatever I needed, since I threw away most of my stuff. My mind wandered off for a while as I started to think of what things I would need, but snapped back to attention once Uncle said 'weapons'. At that, I leaned forward and smirked slightly. Placing my elbows on the table in front of me, I interlocked my fingers and placed my slightly cocked head on them, listening attentively to his every word. Nodding every once in a while, I hung onto his every word, as if they were the only things that made me alive.

The sky was already turning a pale pink, and I asked if I could go, since I still had shopping to do for tomorrow. "Oh, and by the way, Uncle?" I turned back, waiting for him to look at me. "Can we leave while class is in session? I want to see the faces of my tormenters." I told Uncle, my lips curving into a small but noticeable evil smile, making me look mature-even with a childish body. Before Uncle could even reply, I stepped put of his office, waving with one hand without looking back.

Finally! I'm free to go shopping! I'm too lazy to but my things there, though I will get some things there too, since I think they will also have things that are unique... –sighs- I'm too lazy to walk all the way down so...let's teleport there!

~time skip until Mikan has finished her shopping and is back in her dorm~

Ah...I can't wait 'till I leave tomorrow! No more being treated like a ghost and finally, I can get friends!

~normal POV~

Mikan then got up from her comfortable bed and began to pack her almost all black new clothes, leaving out a specially selected outfit for the next day. It was her favorite items from her shopping spree- a white strapless with a small star at the bottom and a black jacket that reached down to the back of her knee like a mini cloak and a mini skirt. To make her seem even more mature, she had high boots and even make-up set out in preparation for the next day.

~night falls and the next day comes~

Mikan jumps out of bed, a huge genuine but evil smile spreading across her face. Instead of looking at the time, she takes a refreshing shower and pulls on her newly bought clothes, taking her time to skillfully adjust her newly cut and dyed hair (a fashionable bob dyed red with orange highlights) and apply her make-up. Then, casting one last look around to make sure that she has left nothing behind, she picks up her luggage before stopping at the door. Finally, she took a deep breath and walked out of the room for the last time.

~Mikan's POV~

I looked around at my once filled room. The only thing that I took along was the photograph of class 2-B, all of us with smiles plastered on our faces-except Natsume, who was scowling away again.

_Natsume. _My heart began to hurt as I walked down the dark and silent empty hallway. _Natsume...the person I love. _Tears began to drop from my eyes onto the tiled floor. _He betrayed me._ I could see the main door now, not far away from where I was standing. _And now I shall pay him back for all he has done to me. Watch out for it Natsume, the "Black Cat'. _I smirked and pushed open the heavy oak doors. Soon, I would be free.

I walked through the Elementary school building and cut through the forest, knowing that I would pass by class 2-B. When I was directly in front of them, I stopped long enough for them to notice and take me in fully, to make them know that I was not the old Mikan whom they knew-I was Raven. Once making sure that I could clearly hear the chaos through the glass window, I looked back, smirked and did a mock salute to them and walked off.

~Natsume's POV~

Ruka woke me up. And it was still in the middle of class! I groaned and started swinging my hand around, waiting for it to hit its target. "Natsume! Wake up! It's Mikan!" he shook me harder. At the mentioning on Mikan, my eyes snapped open and I rushed to the window. Even Imai was staring at the supposedly polka person outside the window. I pushed everyone out of the way, trying to get a closer glimpse at polka. It really was polka! Sure, she was different with the outfit and all but wait. A haircut and she dyed her hair red?... _No way._ _That could never be my Mikan. Never. _Then, when she turned back, my heart skipped a beat. Never have she looked so amazing, so mature, so..._breathtaking. _

With my heart beating madly in my chest, I watched her go, looking satisfied at the chaos she had created, pulling a luggage along behind her. My eyes widened at the sight and Ruka, Imai and I ran out of the classroom, attempting to catch up with her.

~Ruka's POV~

Once someone said that he had spotted Mikan, I ran to wake up Natsume. No matter what, I couldn't ever imagine that Mikan could change so much in one day! She looked so amazing now...so mature, so _flawless._

She was so different, but yet behind those once warm brown eyes, she was the same Mikan that we have known. It was clear that although her eyes were the same, if not much colder, she had transformed into a entirely different person, no matter if it was her dressing, hair or even her attitude. Once seen as childish, her actions behind that glass barrier showed only one thing: the same Mikan we had known, but yet, she wasn't*. The moment she turned her back towards us, my feet took over my body and began to run out, to chase her, alongside Natsume and Hotaru.

~Hotaru's POV~

I was staring out of the window, waiting for the class to end. Maybe, I thought, what we did to Mikan was slightly overboard. We _did _jump to conclusions after all... Class without her whiney voice beside me was getting a little _too _unnerving. I had just gotten too used to it I guess... Then someone shouted. That shout was the beginning of the point that slowly turned my life upside down.

"Hey! That's Mikan, is it?"

I snapped out of my daydream. Together with my other classmates, we ran towards the window to take a look at Mikan-or at least, the person who _was _Mikan-standing in front of us, eyes looking at the building, like a loving couple's final goodbye. Then, when she got an eyeful of the building, she retreated back into the depths of the forest, the trees hiding the black-clad girl.

I can't take it anymore. I don't want to say goodbye again. I don't want to leave another friend anymore. I...I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! I mentally screamed, tears running down my once rosy cheeks. Not being able to stand the heart-wrenching guilt that was slowly building inside me, I ran outside with flame-head (Natsume) and Usagi (Ruka) to chase and hunt her down.

~normal POV~

Once the class realized that Natsume, Ruka and Imai were going to chase after Mikan, the rest of the class, leaded by Permy, Koko, Nonoko and Anna, finally gathered their senses and started to chase after Mikan and the rest (who have already went to chase Mikan) Unknown to them, Mikan was already ready for them and all she had to do was get to the High school section.

~Mikan's POV~

Hm. This is working out better than I had expected. Least now the car only has to drive us straight to the airport. I can't wait 'till I see their faces when I'm taken away! Wait...what's that sound? Someone running? Is s/he chasing after me? Shit, I'd better start running for real now; I mustn't let myself be caught. Full speed ahead!

~Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and normal POV~

N: Shit! The moment I can hear polka, she runs further away! This place...is she going to the high school section? If so, to see who? Her Uncle?

H: Fire-head looks pissed. Obviously he lost track of Mikan. For some reason, I'm feeling really proud of her... But wait 'till she gets a taste of my extra-extra strong baka gun (recently invented). She won't be running away in a long time...

"Hey, Imai. Did you manage to put a tracker on her or something? 'Cuz I think she's heading for the High school section. Maybe to see her uncle or something," Natsume panted out.

Hotaru nearly stopped running alongside them for a second, getting near to being trampled by the people close behind them. The ones in the front were literally on their heels.

"Oi, baka. If I did, I would have known where she was a long time ago. I would also have known where she was or is going to. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Hotaru stuck out her tongue at him in the annoying fashion that Natsume hated. Soon enough, as if on cue, Natsume and Hotaru started to shoot death glared at each other and looked as if they were tittering on the edge of shouting at each other-and if not, using their Alices on each other.

Ruka, being the person who (kindly) brings their fights to a stop, tried his best to stop them again-but it didn't work until they had reached the clearing of the forest, at which the trio stopped dead in their tracks, making the people behind them screech to a halt. Only one sentence echoed through the minds of the class: "No way that was happening.", but it was.

*Yes, it is confusing. What I mean is that the body is the same, but what she did with it and how she acted weren't.

~note~

And so readers, I leave you here with the end of chapter 4. I took slightly longer to upload this, since it _is _my longest fanfic chapter that I have ever made (so far, I guess). So far, I know my writing skills aren't that good, but I do love writing anyway.

Oh and also, I'll be posting the replies to your reviews in the upcoming chapters (once I'm finished and I have read your reviews. Whatever comments are all welcome-feel free to review!

Note: Some mistakes are on purpose. For those who don't understand, erm, hard luck? I am Singaporean, so I may accidently add something that isn't meant to be proper English in it. If I do, please leave a PM or something, since that would totally help.

Oh, and also, if anyone has any questions, feel free to drop a review or a PM to me. I'm quite open actually. I'll also try to answer your questions to the best of my ability.

To: CriminalArsonist

Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! Whatever parts you don't understand you may leave me a PM; I'll try to explain them to you if you need.

Yay~ I'm realllly glad you liked my story! I've been scraping every other story last time. Well, I do know that Mikan (going to be called Raven) is quite depressed, but that's the feel I want the readers to get when they first read. This is also why it's called 'The change" to signify the changes (tells the obvious) in or around Mikan's life.

Hum. My grammar does suck huh? I'll try to improve! Still, I hope you do come back to read the next chapters! Once again, I'm glad you like this story.


	5. Their meeting

~Super late disclaimer~

I do not own GA or Alice Academy. What I do own is the S.U.D.A., my and some of their slightly new or should I say, twisted personalities.

Sakura-san29: Hehehehe, I know! The next chapter will be dedicated to what is happening in the Alice Academy.

TECKK: una vez más, ¡gracias! Espero que para actualizar un diario

Animelover1350: Oh dear that's bad! New updates come up min. once per day. Get some sleep though; you'll need more energy to concentrate on my stories XD

~Please read the bottom too for this chapter~

~from the previous chapter~

Only one sentence echoed through the minds of the class: "No way that was happening.", but it was.

~High school principal's POV~

I was waiting for Mikan with an Persona and the other principals when I saw Mikan running towards us with her bag in tow, slowly running out of breath. "Mikan-chan! We're here!" I called out to her when she was looking around blindly. Her eyes quickly found the direction of the voice and she ran towards us, panting and attempting to catch her breath. "The class... –pant pant- The class... –pant pant- The class is chasing me! –pant pant-"The class is chasing her? I took my eyes off her for a second and saw her class, all coming towards at a very frightening speed.

Oh dear Mikan...Whatever did you get us into...

~Persona's POV~

I saw her class coming up towards Mikan, with Natsume in front of them. Smiling, I knew that I could use this to my advantage. I went to Mikan, who by now has already caught her breath, and knelt down in front of her. "Mikan." I called out her name softly. She looked down into my eyes, her brown orbs boring into the redness of mine. "I'm your foster brother, let's get along." I smiled gently, a true, genuine smile.

Mikan finally broke into a smile for the first time in front of me, making her look almost as cheerful as she was last time, except that she was more mature now. "Ok, big brother!" she said loudly and hugged me tightly. I was taken aback. How could someone...someone who I have nearly killed countless times...hug me and call me a brother?... Then, I understood. The child of Izumi and Yuka...who knew she could be so strong to tame even me? Tears dropped down my eyes as Mikan looked at me. Understanding what I had been through, she sadly smiled and let me cry on her chest.

~Normal POV~

"What the shit (had to replace the word) is happening?!" the Elementary school principal began to freak out.

"Although a happy reunion _is _required here, I do suggest you leave soon, since I truly fear for my life (Hint: in the next POV) and the S.U.D.A. Academy is also waiting for your arrival," the High school principal said, looking as pale as a sheet, most likely fearing for his life that would be ended –soon-.

"Hehehe. Well, if you do fear that much, I can make a barrier for you, High school principal", the MSP said cheerfully.

"Well. That may be required. In the case of the worst."

~class POV~

"Oh my goodness. Was that really what I just saw?..." Permy finally voiced. "Well. Only if our eyes aren't playing tricks on us." Koko gulped.

Natsume on the other hand, did not do or say anything but was glaring daggers at the principals. "Neh, Natsume. Why aren't you trying to save Mikan? If it were me, I would have already gone." Ruka asked Natsume. "Isn't it obvious?... Natsume is in no place to get Mikan back now. He has betrayed her. We all have. Don't you remember? That time... Who she looked at for support... (Please refer to chapter 1)" Hotaru said slowly.

Hotaru's words all made us realize something-that we were not in place to save her, let alone call her our friend. We had all betrayed her badly. Even Natsume was in no position to help her. Then, as if a string had snapped in Natsume, he crumpled to the ground like a puppet with cut strings. Tears freely flowed out of his eyes, the fire in them losing light.

"Mikan...I'm sorry..."

Ruka soon followed in his sobbing. Hotaru looked up skyward, covering her eyes with her hand, she said: "Ah... I didn't know it was raining so hard." Tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. "It's not raining..." Anna said, clinging on to Nonoko for support. "No. It is. Very, very hard..." she insisted, this time, choking on her sobs. "Yes...It is...It's raining so hard...on us." Ruka bent down and hugged his knees.

~Mikan's POV~

When we were about to get into the car, I looked back and saw my class. I saw Natsume on the ground. I saw Ruka hugging himself. I saw Hotaru crying. And worst of all...this was what I had wanted to see. I am inhuman. I am not 'Mikan' anymore... Mikan...she is too pure. I...I will be Raven. Raven the Crow. I looked back at them one last time and I bid goodbye to the principals. "The next time we meet...we might be in a battle field. Take care of yourselves." I smiled sadly. "Yes...It just might be when we are on death's menu," the Elementary school principal smirked. "Such jokes even at this time. Good try though," I laughed slightly.

In the car, I turned to my brother. "Neh, Rei." "Yeah?" He asked, paying attention to me instead of the scenery. "What I did...was it correct?" unconsciously, tears dripped down my face and fell onto my clenched hands. "Did I...did I overdo it?..." Rei looked shocked at my tears before he got back his calm composure back. He leaned closer to me and wiped off my tears with his finger gently. "Hey, it wasn't your fault that they betrayed you, is it?" I furiously shook my head, my hair slapping across my face. "Then you don't have to be sad, since you just paid them back what they deserved."

When my crying still did not stop, he pulled my head onto his shoulder. "Don't cry, Kay? Once we reach the S.U.D.A., everything will be better. Just forget them for now and get some rest. We have a long day ahead." I said nothing but relaxed more onto his shoulder and his hand covered my other shoulder protectively. Despite the jerking in the car, we fell asleep peacefully like that. (No readers, I'm not having a MikanXRei thing here, just comforting her. It's NatsumeXMikan in the end!)

~At the entrance of the S.U.D.A. ~

~Stranger's POV~

"Hey, where are they...their taking so long!" a tall, lanky muscular man with jet-black hair and silver eyes searched the walkway.

"Chill...they might be caught in a jam after all," a girl with a curvy figure and innocent look said. Her golden eyes complemented her flowing dark purple hair which went long over her short mini-skirt which was almost engulfed by her long top.

"Hey, I think they're here already." Another teen butted into their argument. He had shoulder long fire-red hair that was tied back into an artfully messy ponytail. He had jet black eyes that when looked into and if he wanted it, he could manipulate you into his personal puppet-even to the point of making you commit suicide.

"I can't see them. Did you hear wrongly, fire-head? Another guy said rudely, levitating so that the red-headed teen could not attack him. His blond hair was flying messily in the wind as his snake-green eyes scanned the road with his bird's-eye view.

"Che. If you weren't up there I would have long attacked you," the red-head spat ruefully.

The blond merely smirked at him and glanced at the arguing pair, then back to the road.

All of them looked like superstars, though they were not. In fact, they were the Shadow Hunters. The person with black hair is called Hunter, the girl is called Heartless, the red-head is Jack and the blond is Traitor. They are the Shadow Hunters-one of the most powerful child assassin groups ever known. Their ages were all 15, except Raven (Mikan, refer to note in chapter 3), whom they were searching for, who is 13.

~Time skip till the point where the find Raven~

~Raven POV~

"Hey! I'm called Heartless. My Alice's Ice," the girl with purple hair came up and shook Raven's hand first. She had a curvy figure (not as curvy as Lucy from FairyTail) and her long purple hair was obviously well taken care of, as it was shining in the sun as the rays bounced off her. Her perfect skin showed no need for make-up and her button mouth looked like she could become a doll anytime she wanted.

"Jackass. Mine's Hunter," a boy with hair that was blacker and darker then Natsume's (get him outta my head!) introduced himself, warmly pumping her hand up and down with a killer grip. With jet-black hair and silver eyes, he looked like an evil villain-only that he was the totally hunky type. His shirt unbuttoned at the top, letting fan girls fly to heaven if he bent over, showing off his 8-pack. He could easily be the heartthrob of _any_ girl-or boy, for that matter.

"Hey. You're goanna crush her hand soon Hun," the boy with red hair teased. "Mine's Jack. Nice to meet 'cha!" he said with a wink in my direction. His red hair was even brighter then Raven's hair and so was his personality when he wasn't on a mission, Raven could bet on that. His baggy cargo pants and white shirt with a jacket tied around his waist showed off his coolness and great fashion sense and most importantly, his flat waist.

"Nice hair. Better then fire-heads'," a blond laughed at the attention that was focused on me. "Mine's Traitor by the way." The blond said. His slightly too-long hair to be neat was sprawled everywhere and he didn't look like he minded; only adding to his 'coolness' points. A white sleeveless shirt and baggy army pants. Not a bad choice, I noted. I saw a tattoo sneaking out from his chest, which made me laugh slightly at thought of the poor teachers who most likely spent their entire day yelling at him.

It's my turn now. "Yo. I'm Raven and I was from the Alice Academy in Japan. I got transferred here 'cuz my Alice was 'too dangerous' for them to handle, pfft. My older brother, Rei, was here but he went to meet the principal. Hope we get along!" I said, doing a mock salute and winking at them.

They laughed and I fist–bumped with the guys. This was the first time in a long time that I felt like I fitted in. "Right! Let's get down to our room!" Jack yelled.

~The room~

The room was amazing. The walls were black and white tiles and the floor was a pure white fur-like carpet. There was even a fireplace and a TV! In the middle of the room, there was a large bed with a black bed stand and red sheets, which was totally messy and unmade. There was also a large red comfortable couch and in another corner, there were a number of single couches surrounding a table. Then, opposite the couches was a door which led to either the study room (with bookshelves, tables, computers and chairs), the gym or the bathroom.

"Alright! Let's get down to training!" Hunter yelled. "Maybe tomorrow..." Heartless yawned, letting herself drop on the bed. As if Heartless had turned off a switch, Jack, Traitor and I all fell onto the bed, I getting the hint that we all slept together on the same bed. (No crazy thoughts people!) "Awww, but..." Hunter protested. I waved my hand at him to come closer and when he was close enough, grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. Jack smiled and flicked off the lights with a wave of his hand and soon, all of us fell into a deep, comfortable sleep in a tangle of limbs.

~Note~

Heya! Here is the 5th chapter of 'The Change". Now that Shadow Hunters have come in, let me get some rest; I've been typing for about 2 hours. As I promised, I'll try my best to post min. 1 chapter everyday in November.

~**MUST READ THIS**~

If you have noticed, I do not use curses that include 'holy', 'God', 'fuc*' and that kind of words. Usually shit. I am not going to use those words in order to not offend anyone, only more simple ones like 'Bastard', 'damn', 'shit', etc.

And so as I have already said in my previous chapter, feel free to ask me any questions regarding my fanfics and anything that you may want to ask. As always, please R&R!

Oh, I may also be doing a double story (this and another one) soon. I'm still thinking about it. Please tell me what you think about doing a double! And also which story you want me to do. If I do know that story, I will do a fanfic and I will also tell you which one in the next chapter. As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Their pain

~and so readers, here is the promised Natsume/Alice Academy part! ~

~please note, I was not in the best of moods when writing this, so it may be crappier then usual~

~Also please read my other Fairy Tail fanfic: The truth of Nakama. That will totally help, thanks! ~

~Natsume's POV ~

The flames raged, engulfing the whole village in red, sparks flying around, an occasional scream of terror filling my ears. Then a hand on shoulder, gripping me hard. Me spinning around to find my father. "Burnt the village...total amount of destruction...unable to fix...high fever...about to die...might not find a cure...killer...monster..." words flew around in my head, trapping me in the hurricane of words. I looked around frantically, looking for a way out. There wasn't one...I was trapped, all alone... Suddenly, one sentence forced its way through the hurricane.

"I will take up the blame; I will become a murderer."

The image of myself protesting...the image of a teary-eyed man...a girl with black hair in the bed, tied down...me crying for her...a red stone...a blond child... I gasped and chocked as tears fell down my face. I have given up... My soul is locked in this hurricane...I will never let it free.

"Monster" "Freak" "Murderer"... they soon joined the hurricane. Twisted grins and scared whispers, darting eyes and calling of names. "You freak! You killed the whole village and you still dare to act cocky?!" A punch. Then another. And another. I was bruised, bleeding. A man with a mask leaning over me... his words echoing in my head... "Remember. If you are caught, you will kill yourself immediately, if not they will catch and torture your loved ones... to protect them... **kill yourself. Do you understand?**"

It was hell. I was going through hell. Until...

"Neh Natsume?" "Hey Natsume!" "Annoying Natsume!" a light?... finally... I have waited for so long... I stretched out my hand, wanting to grab hold of it... "Neh Natsume? Let's go!" the light... Mikan... the image of her appeared in front of me, her hand outstretched to grab mine; to free me. "Neh Natsume. You really are amazing, you know," she smiled like the sun. Then she hesitated. "But..._**what did you betray me for?**_" Her image then burst out in flames and merged with the burning village...with the sick girl...the man...and my hope.

I gasped as I jerked awake. Sweat was pouring down my face and my limbs were tangled in a blanket which was in turn, soaking wet. As sweat poured down my face, something new mingled with it-something with a salty taste. Tears. I brought my palm up to my face as I gasped for breath. Suddenly someone's hand came up from the floor and smacked my face. Strangely enough, the hand was not retracted. Ah...she must be sleeping... I thought, gently removing her hand from my lap, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

Shit. I shouldn't have tried to remember. The memories came flooding back as if a dam had broke and I sat there, trying to figure out what had happened after Mikan left and we came to my room, since it was the biggest. Even the shadow guy and his girlfriend came, but they left the room soon after. Most likely to tell the other SA class students.

After Mikan left, we ran up to the principals... I think... We failed in trying to get the reason as to why Mikan left, then we got trashed by the ESP... Then after that everything's all fuzzy... Ergh! I get a headache when I'm trying to remember...

~Ruka's POV~

When I woke up, I saw Natsume on the floor, shaking his head. He looked so sad... I silently tip-toed over to his spot on the floor. "Natsume?" I asked, gently shaking his shoulder, snapping him out of a trance. Noticing the amount of sweat that soaked through his clothes and blanket, I figured that he was thinking of Mikan. "Thinking about Mikan again?" "Yeah...I feel so bad that we treated her that way; we totally broke her," he slowly said, fresh tears flowing down his face.

Pity filled my eyes as I watched Natsume blame himself for breaking Mikan. Never have I seen him like this except the time when he had to leave Aoi and his family. Pain, sadness and guilt filled the fire-type boy's eyes. I knew that no matter how much I tried to comfort him, he would never be the same. Never can he forgive himself for breaking and betraying Mikan.

"It was my fault. It was all my fault...Mine Ruka, _mine!"_ Natsume gripped me hard, yet again blaming himself for what he did. "It's not your fault alone Hyuuga. All of us-the class included-played a big part in breaking her." Hotaru suddenly said.

~Hotaru's POV~

When I woke up, I couldn't go back to sleep again. Maybe it was because of how we had betrayed Mikan. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, I knew that I wouldn't be able to for a long time. I sat upright and began to stare out of the window for a while. It was still dark out. That could only mean that it was only a few hours that have passed since Mikan left us, but to me, it felt like months. To Hyuuga, I knew that it felt like an eternity. A tear unconsciously dropped down my face, leaving a wet trail behind it.

Mikan... I thought. Are you having fun there?

~quick flashback~

"Don't cry anymore, 'cuz you look 60X more ugly when you cry" I said, punching her with my horse hoof. "B-but..." Mikan stammered, her large tears running down her face.

~end of flashback~

Deciding to try to get some sleep, I lay down until I saw Ruka walk over me to get to Natsume. "It's not your fault alone Hyuuga," together, we stared at the slowly passing day, waiting for the sun to rise.

~6th chapter done~

That makes 3 chapters posted today! 2 GA and one Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail one looks less welcomed though. Gotta improve on that. So, here is the 6th chapter of 'The change' in Alice Academy! Next chapter will be in the S.U.D.A. Academy. I'm thinking of adding a twist halfway in...what do you readers think? Leave a review on your thoughts!


	7. The first mission

~review replies~

TECKK: I'm glad you like it! I'm really happy that you keep coming back to read more! Is it really that nice?... O.o

Sakura-san29: Will continue! I have a timetable to follow at home, so I can only write fanfic when my parents are out or when I am allowed to. :/ Will make as many chapters for fanfic as possible!

XxFairytailLuverxX: Will do! I think you might like my other fanfic: 'The truth of nakama'. You can read it when you've finished this or when you're waiting for updates. It's about Fairy Tail-in a twist! ;)

~This chapter will be in the S.U.D.A. ~

~Raven's POV~

When I woke up, the other S.H.s (will use this as a shortcut for Shadow Hunters) were still sleeping peacefully. Traitor's head was snuggled comfortably on Heartless's stomach and his legs were tangled with Hunter's legs. Surprisingly enough, she looked like she didn't mind one bit. Jack was using my thighs as a pillow (boy was he heavy!) and I was using Hunter's hand as my pillow, who in turn was resting his feet on Jack. We all looked really funny, I had to admit. I think I started to laugh a little too loudly since Heartless suddenly jerked her upper body upwards, which resulted in Traitor toppling off and kicking about. His feet made contact with Hunter, who was caught off guard and slammed his legs on Jack, who hit his head on my thighs.

I pushed Jack who was whining about pain and playfully smacked him on the head for injuring my thighs. "Well. That was eventful," Hunter said blankly, breaking an awkward silence. While all of us burst into gales of laughter, I apologized. "It might have been my fault since I was laughing. I think I woke Heartless up, who snapped up and...Yeah. You get the picture." While they all stared at me, I pointed my fingers at Heartless, shrugging. They then swung their gaze to Heartless.

"Hey! Not mine!" She laughed, putting her hands in a 'surrender' position. "Traitor was too heavy! He was on my _stomach_ for goodness sake!" Then we swung around to look at _Traitor_ this time. "Hey," he shrugged. "Is it a crime to react?" All of us sat thinking for a while before I gave a devilish smile. "Sort of..." I nearly sang. He merely cocked an eyebrow at me. "Pillow fight it is then," Traitor sighed in defeat. We spent the most of the morning doing that until Hunter stopped us.

"Raven, we have to complete the formalities! Shit, I totally forgot!" Hunter cursed. Heartless shrugged and told us to change into _presentable _clothes so that we could meet the principal (without getting kicked out). We slowly and unwillingly abided to her instructions, getting ready under 20 minutes, which was considered fast, considering how we were fighting for the shower.

~time skip to the principal's office~

"...and so Raven, you have to write a short will." I paused in mid-twirl (I was twirling my newly cur hair) and stared at him for a while. _ Will? _Did I hear correctly? He seemed to have read my mind since he nodded. Shrugging, I took the pen and piece of paper provided on the desk.

_I, Mikan Sakura, aka Raven the crow,_

_Will leave the following to my grandfather:_

_All of my belongings and ¼ of the total amount of money that I currently have with all my love._

_I will leave the following to my friends:_

_¼ of the total amount of money that I currently have with all my love._

_I will leave the following to Alice Academy:_

_My body which is to be buried alongside my parent's grave._

_I will leave the following to S.U.D.A.:_

_¼ of the total amount of money that I currently have which is to be used as research funds._

_I will leave the following to Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka:_

_¼ of the total amount of money that I currently have and one of my Alice stones each._

_For Natsume, the Nullification Alice stone_

_For Hotaru, the Stealing Alice stone_

_And for Ruka, the Insertation Alice stone_

_Signed, Mikan Sakura_

"There. Done." I pushed the paper back to the principal. He scanned the paper and looked at me. "How generous. ¼ of the money that you have...even to this Academy...You amaze me, Raven." I smirked and leaned back onto the sofa, crossing one leg over the other. "I didn't. I have. And I will."

"Fine. Now, where do you want that tattoo?" he asked, and evil glint appearing in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows but said nothing, pointing at the side of my stomach. "I still want people to be able to see it from the front though,' I quickly added. "Fine. I'll get the artist to know. What color by the way?" I took a moment to go through it quickly. "Silver." "Oh? Not orange for Mikan?" he laughed gently. I shook my head, trying to force back the memories that he surfaced with that sentence. "No. I am now Raven the Crow. Mikan...she has already died," I said quietly, turning my head to the side. He got up and patted me gently on the head, as if understanding me slowly. "No. She is always inside you. Somewhere. Just lost. Now..." his gentle side disappeared. "Let's see your reaction to the tattooing..." an evil side coming back.

My eyebrow twitched. Why the hell do I have such a weird principal...

I grinded my teeth together. As I waited for 'it' to penetrate, I clenched my fist, willing myself not to scream out. It touched. My head flew back. It delved deeper. "S-shit!" I cried out. "It hurts!" I nearly screamed. "Just a little longer. And stop moving around! It's hard to do it when you're moving so much! It'll be even more painful dammit!" Calm down Raven, I thought; sweat dripping down my face as the principal stood next to the bed, smirking away. You're nearly there. Finally, my long-awaited moment came when he said "Done." I literally leapt of the bed. Who knew getting a tattoo was so painful? (Sounds like a sex part eh? If you didn't read the part before this. Random ramblings :D)

~Time skip to 1 month later~

"Raven! We have a mission!" I looked up and grabbed a towel, hanging it around my shoulders and splashing myself with water from a nearby tap. We had skipped class again. After all, we _are _all very smart. Why would we need to attend class and waste time listening to things we already know _and _understand when we could be training? Due to the number of classes we skipped and went to train instead, my figure had changed. It was hard at first, but I pulled through with S.H.'s help.

Speaking of figure, mine has totally changed. Natsume and Ruka's eyes would _definitely _pop out. Instead of my once (very) flat chest, I have grown curvier and my bust size had increased. Not too big, but of an appropriate size. Anything too big and it would be hard to sneak through gates or bars with slightly larger spaces without setting off an alarm. I was no more the tiny bean sprout I was last time. I had grown so much in height that I was nearly as tall as Heartless! Must be all that milk we drank. Hopefully I won't grow any taller if not I'll look awkward when going out-whether for pleasure or missions-my footwear for missions are heeled boots. (The heels have a reason for being there)

I waited till Heartless strolled over to me, taking her time while I washed myself off. Rule one of being an assassin: always take advantages of opportunities and openings. "So? What's the mission?" I asked, my fingers already itching for a kill, the reaction I get when we have a mission. She smiled and looked down at the paper envelope-something similar to what I got when I was about to transfer here-and took out a whole stack of paper. I looked at it and whistled. It _was _pretty long for a mission. "Let me guess-client's longwinded?" Hunter teleported beside me, and put his head on my shoulder. "Well duh. It's _full_ of precautions to take," Hunter sighed and rolled his eyes. Well, I didn't _see _him roll his eyes-I just felt his muscles moving. (That's how good an assassin I am now!)

~time skip to the time of the mission~

~Traitor's POV~

That very night, we all went back to the dorm early to prepare. I changed into my outfit faster than the rest as usual, and then went to pack my equipment. I wore a skin-tight black shirt with a army pattern and loose baggy pants with the same pattern then pinned up my hair, erasing the make-up that hid the tattoo on my fist. (The tattoo is only supposed to be shown when they are on a mission) While I sat on the sofa polishing my gun, Raven burst out of the bathroom with only a towel around her waist, yelling curses at Heartless, who was evidently laughing her ass off inside the bathroom.

I stared at Raven, feeling a nosebleed coming on. She tsked and flipped me the finger, telling me to not look her way whilst she changed. She wore a white tube that only covered her bust, exposing her tanned, lean stomach and a black mini-skirt. After pulling on stockings and a cape-like jacket, she rubbed away the make-up that covered her tattoo. How did I know? I watched her _after_ she had pulled on her tube and skirt. I'm not a pervert who watches the girl he likes change!

~Heartless's POV~

I hope my plan's working-I didn't kick Raven out of the bathroom for nothing. Emerging with a towel around my shoulders, I inwardly sighed when I saw them polishing their weapons together. So much for my plan...Oh shit-is that a killing aura I see around Raven?... Putting my hands in a surrender position, I plunked down on the arm rest beside them, waiting for the time to past by.

~Raven's POV~

When the rest had finishing changing (a tad bit faster due to Heartless's yelling), I took a closer look at their outfits.

Hunter went topless (like what?) and wore only a jacket and a pair of black pants underneath it, showing his tattoo on his chest. Heartless's outfit was something like mine, but her top consisted of something which looked like a corset that had a skirt attached to the bottom. Maybe it _was _a corset... Then she donned stocking like me and heels. Jack was wearing something that made him look positively _dashing_, I had to admit. He tied his red hair back into his trademark ponytail and wore a white shirt with a black swirly pattern at the side and ripped jeans. Did I mention that he looked positively dashing to fangirls? Throw in his strapped up biker boots and a tattoo above his eyebrow and he looked ready to kick some butts. (Yes readers I know my outfits all suck, but if you want you can make up your own outfits)

I pulled on my fingerless gloves strapped my rod to my bag in a sling-like fashion. Inside the bad were guns (big ones) and in my boots, there was a hidden knife and even an empty space to store small pieces of evidence in such a way that I would not get caught. A month of training has toughened me up a lot-now I'm ready to take down Z with my friends.

~time skip to around the end of the mission~

~Your POV~

Corpses littered the pathway and blood was splattered around like extra red paint. Windows were smashed and glass rigged the floor, waiting for someone to step on them. In one room, the shadow of a girl with long, flowing purple hair was ripping the hearts out of their bodies, crushing them with her fist.

In another, a boy could be seen gleefully searching the remains for interesting and expensive things, hoping to gain some extra dough.

If you turned to the room of the left of the robber, you would see a boy using blood to paint a big 'J' on the walls and even on their faces, obviously having fun with the proceedings.

In another room, their newest member could be seen. A girl with a white mask that was splattered with blood licked some blood off her fingers, laughing at the piles of bodies on the floor. Then, she spins around, a wild look in her eyes. "Come here kitty kitty..." she coos, searching for her target. You duck behind a nearby table, your breath getting raspy as you struggle to fight the fear that is rapidly growing in your chest. "Doki doki" your heart goes. It's so loud-almost as loud as the scream you want to choke out, the scream that could end your life. Finally, the sound of her walking stops and slowly grows fainter. Heaving a sigh of relief, you think that this terrible ordeal is finally over, so you peep out from under the desk. You look to the left...then to the right...

_And you hear a sound of heavy breathing behind you._

You spin around and you become nose-to-nose with the person who just took so many people's lives. Your breathing becomes shallower. Her breathing remains the same, looking almost thoughtful.

"_What should I do with this little kitty?... This little Kitty came here, this little kitty went there...and this little kitty...__**shall live to tell the tale.**__"_

Without a second notice, you are knocked unconscious and the last thing you see is a pair of hands sliding a black feather into your forcefully clenched hand.

~end of chapter 7~

This chapter is actually quite bland at first, since I don't have music here anymore , so in the end I decided to pull the reader _into _the story so that you will have a better view and a nicer time reading the story. Sorry if I freaked you out! Well, I was supposed to do that anyway...Hope you like my story!


	8. Our lives in Mikan

~review replies~

XxFairytailluverxX: Thanks! When I got the idea, I was like... –evil grin- Hope it freaked you out well enough! Hahaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing my other fanfic too!

44Anifreak44: Well...actually, me too. But I changed her eye shape and colour. (They wear contacts during missions, I forgot to say that. Hm, whatever suits you best. But make sure she looks mature, since she already _is _mature...Anyway, I'll make her hair grow throughout the story like a normal human. Will do! Everyone seems to be asking me to update; which story should I update first?!

Iloveallanime16: Thanks! I'm glad you liked my first fanfic.

~Natsume's POV~

~Alice news report~

"...and we have some breaking news. Yesterday, police have found bodies of Alice users who were thought to be with the organization Z, brutally killed. However, they found a survivor: was the survivor meant to be a messenger?"

"There. That's it. That's the only information that could be shown..." Koko said as the DJ went on about Random crap that was unneeded, Natsume thought. If only I could burn her hair... I got myself lost in a train of thoughts as Koko and Ruka were discussing about the possibilities that Mikan would come back.

"That report was about the Shadow Hunters. Mikan's in the Shadow Hunters now," a voice snapped at someone, obviously annoyed.

I pulled the manga off my face, staring at the owner's voice. Hotaru Imai. Mikan's best friend-before we betrayed her. "Never. Mikan could _never _become a killer. My Mikan would _never _do that," I snarled at her. No matter how much she hides under that poker face, I could see it. How hurt she is. How broken she is. How crazy we are all going to become if Mikan doesn't come back soon. Facing me with that 'oh-look-how-normal-I-am' poker face, she says nothing but turns a computer to me. She hacked into the S.D.U.A.'s website and she's at the class lists... I scan their pictures and see Mikan.

_Mikan Sakura, aka Raven the Crow_

_Class 3-A, Special Star, Shadow Hunter's ace_

_Newbie, transferred from Alice Academy in Japan_

_Shadow Hunter's ace_

_Habits:_

_Frequently skips class with friends, always creates trouble for teachers when possible. When skipping class trains outside for missions. Will listen when family is brought into picture. Leaves one survivor during missions, brutally injured with a black crow's feather in hand. Victims are said to be stuck in coma or when awake, unable to tell story due to shock and asks frequently to be killed._

_Alice:_

_Nullification, S.C.E. (mains)_

_Other Alices are growing in count and kept in check._

_Side note: Able to restraint Alice well._

_Family and friends:_

_Grandfather (name unknown) (deceased)_

_Yuka Yukihara, mother (deceased)_

_Izumi Yukihara, father (deceased)_

_Kazumi Yukihara, uncle (High school principal of Alice Academy)_

_Masachika Shiki, foster uncle (Middle school principal of Alice Academy)_

_Rei Serio, foster brother, working for S.D.U.A._

_Natsume Hyuuga, boyfriend_

_Hotaru Imai, childhood friend_

_Ruka Nogi, best friend_

_The Shadow Hunters_

_Part of Shadow Hunters, known as Raven the Crow or Raven the torturer on missions_

_If rebels, use family and friends as instructed. Torture is recommended but killing is unacceptable. If needed, place subject into coma and use as a triumph card._

I gasped as I tried to calm myself down to read through the last sentence. _If_ _needed, place subject into coma and use as a triumph card._ No. Way. No freaking way. No way in hell did I even _see _the ESP do that to any of us in DA. Koko had obviously read my mind, since his face was of pure shock. Priceless, if we weren't stuck on the edge of death-with only Mikan being the person who can save us. And I knew-I knew that no matter how hard Mikan could try pulling us up, we would only be stuck there, on the edge of a cliff, holding on to dear life. The room went tense and the only thing I could do was pull out my cell and call Mikan, waiting, _hoping, _that she would pick up. One ring. Two rings. Three. And finally-

"Hello? Whozzat?"

~end of chapter 8~

Done with another chapter, and once again another cliffhanger Sorry for making the chapter so long on Mikan's (Raven's) page! Will update ASAP as usual!


	9. Did she really change?

~Review replies~

TECKK: gracias TECKK!

Thanks! :D

Mystique0831: Hahaha, that's nice to hear. I'm also getting addicted to writing fanfic!

No problem. Really? I can also remember the first time I read fanfic-now I'm writing it! Thanks to my older sis. OK, so that means I'll be looking forward to seeing your reviews again!

Yay that's reallllly good, although I think that my story skills for this story is going down a little. :/

Babygirl1880: Hehehe, I know! But she also hasn't. Well I just threw them in...since the main characters are Natsume and Mikan, throwing in OCs a OK for me, as long as there is a link. That's what I think.

~From the precious chapter~

~Natsume's POV~

"Hello? Whozzat?" A groggy voice asked. I sat in seat, shocked out of my life. "Whozzat?" the voice said again, sounding annoyed. "Jack...Shuddap..." Mikan's voice said. "Mikan! Let me talk to Mikan!" I yelled into the phone. "Pass it over Jack; I'm damn sleepy. Let's get this over and done with..."

"Hello? Who's this? Hurry up-it's around 11 PM here," Mikan snapped at me. "Mikan! It's me! Natsume! Remember?" I said, setting the call on speaker mode so that the whole class could talk to her. "Natsume? Hey Raven, whozzat?" A new voice asked. This time, it was a female with a slight accent, but the sweetness in the voice was still obvious. "Hm. If Raven looks this awkward...it must be her boyfriend from Japan!" another person said. His voice was slightly deeper then the first, but it still had the same relaxed vibe. "Oh shut up Traitor...hey get _off _me Hunter! Your super-umph!- heavy!" Mikan said, sounding annoyed yet teasing. "Mikan! Who are they?!" Hotaru and Ruka both said.

~Raven's POV~

There I was, sleeping with the others when my phone rang. Jack picked it up, being closest to it. The person just _yelled _in the bloody phone-at least note the time here! And I heard Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and basically the whole class. Shit. When they asked who was over here, I just tensed up. No way-why the hell did Jack answer the call? Cursing, I snatched up the phone from the covers, hopping of the bed, narrowly avoiding Traitor's head. "Speak." My voice was harsh and low, but I knew that only that would fly them to the top of the world. "Mikan! Where are you? Who were they? When are you coming back?" Questions were bombarded at me. "Look," I hissed, crappy with the day's training and my lack of sleep-not that they were helping me catch my forty winks. "I'm not in a good mood now so piss off. And Imai, if you did enough research you would know. Don't tell me that you've fallen from the last time? That sucks shit, bitch. Oh, and also, don't ask me anymore. I'm not going back. Got it? _I. Am. Not. Going. Back. Anymore."_ I snapped at them, throwing my phone onto the bedside table.

Shadow Hunters all moved a bit to give me space. "Come on," Traitor sighed, holding his arms wide open to me. No longer able to hold them in, tears rolled down my cheeks and I jumped into my friend's arms. "I don't want this to happen anymore."

~Chapter 9 end~

This one is quite short since the next chapter shall have a time skip. I also was feeling strange when writing the 2nd part of this (must be cuz of school) so yeah. Sorry!


	10. The plan of his downfall

~Review replies~

Iloveallanime16: Actually, she didn't really release her anger. It was more of pressure, since she is under a lot of pressure. She does have to keep up the act of her hating them, right?

XxFairytailLuverxX: Hahaha, that was kinda unexpected for me too! Thanks! Btw, did you change your username? Like the 'L' from Luver. I'm sure it was a small 'L' last time!

MandrinMikan-3024: Hehe, thanks! Cool name too!

sakura: Nope. Only likes her as a friend. He's only hugging her to comfort Mikan. After all, she has to hold a huge burden.

Guest: Same! But still, do you want friends who go around killing people? I don't think so but still…who cares? XD As long as they don't kill you actually. XD

~From the previous chapter~

~Raven's POV~

"I don't want this…"

~The next day~

When I woke up, I was tangled in Traitor, Heartless, Jack and Hunter's arms and legs. Jack's head was even on my stomach! I reached up and touched my tear stained cheeks-no doubt my eyes would be red. I sighed as I slowly began to untangle myself from their arms and legs and stepped onto the cold tiles of the bathroom. I slipped in and gently closed the door, turning on the tap and stared at my sorry reflection. Instead of a bubbly, hyper and sunshine filled Sakura Mikan, a girl with sun-kissed skin, full lips and small eyes stared back at me. It's been some time since I last studied myself carefully; I mused. Must as well check out myself, I thought, turning towards the full wall mirror. A tall, muscular woman stood there, full of confidence. Her bust was neither too large yet not flat, her thighs shaping her firm legs that were hammered into hard trainings. Long black hair fell onto her back and she looked at her tattoo on her flat stomach though the mirror. Is that really me? I asked myself, my hand reached out to touch the mirror. What will Natsume say? Will he love me more in this appearance? Has anyone changed? I asked myself, clenching my fist. I walked back to the nearly overfilled basin and splashed my face with cold water, hoping that it would jolt me back into reality. I looked up again once more, my eyes looking back at themselves. From afar, I would look gentle, pretty and even kind, but on the inside, I knew better. That was before I had changed. Those eyes now held pain, fear and longing. These hands were stained with the blood of many people. This body was slowly built to withstand the torture of killing people. And this heart…has already been frozen to kill our kind. I…I can never go back to what I was before already. The road that I am walking on is short but tiring. This road is one no one can take back when they enter the Shadow Hunters, and all of us understand that single fact. We all have nothing to hold on to now, when we walk down this painful road, littered with thorns and sharp stones that sink into our bare feet. A tear slipped down my cheek and mingled with the lingering water that was left on my face.

"Raven! Are you in there? Are you ok?!" the worried voice of Heartless sneaked through the door. I quickly grabbed a towel and slung it around my neck and opened the door. "Heartless? I'm ok, don't worry…" I quickly said to calm her down. I didn't expect to be pulled into a big hug though. "I'm so sorry…" Heartless cried onto my shoulder, her voice muffled by my clothes. "Raven!" Jack and Hunter called out to me. Traitor didn't say anything but hugged me with Heartless and soon Jack and Hunter joined into the hug. I was touched by them-never had I felt these kinds of feelings pouring through me, and before long, tears were running down my pale cheeks as I poured out my heart to them, and them listening to my sobs and wails.

~Persona POV~

(A/N: I know I haven't brought in Persona in a long time, sorry! I just keep forgetting to, haha) It's been some days since I last talked to Raven; we've just been so busy. Since we both had a day off today (since Shadow Hunters would be skipping class as usual)I decided to pay her a visit. She must have been lonely. When I got to the room, I was greeted by Raven and her friends all huddled on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. Smiling, I left them as they were and turned back to leave when I heard Raven's voice calling me.

"Brother? You don't have work today? Let's go out and chat, hm?" she asked calmly, trying to maintain a straight voice. I sighed and turned towards her and patted her head. "Raven, don't try to force yourself to be strong. No matter what happens, I'm sure that somewhere inside you would always be the bubbly Mikan that we used to know," I said, looking into her hazel eyes. She smiled and cradled her head into my hand, tears sliding down her face. I smiled at left her to spend some time with her friends who were currently sleeping. I inwardly sighed as I realized just how much her friends actually _sleep. _

~Time skip to 5 months later~

~Normal POV~

The Shadow Hunters were seated around a large, oval table with their principal, Persona and another man at the head. The Shadow Hunters were wearing their mission outfits along with poker faces as they carefully watched Raven's expression. Her expression was a mixture of shock, guilt and pleasure. "So," The principal said, breaking the silence. He put his head on interlocked fingers, making him look almost boyish as he looked at them with glee. "Is everyone fine with the mission?" Jack looked from the principal to Raven and back again. Smiling, he stood up and raised his hand. "I'm in, but I don't know about the others…" he looked at the rest of his teammates, willing for at least _one _to agree with him. Hunter also stood up and nodded, facing the rest. Traitor stood and at last Heartless, looking a little regretful. All eyes were fixed on Raven as she suddenly smirked. She stood up and looked at the principal. "I'm totally in…I'm gonna destroy that bastard's life with my own hands." As if to demonstrate, she lifted a hand and clenched her fist hard, as if she was crushing the man's life herself.

A small smile flickered upon Rei's lips as he thought of what his younger sister would do to the man that destroyed her life and all her friend's life. After trying to kill them multiple times, it was her turn to strike back in favor of her friends.

The principal smiled an inhumane smile as words heavy with menace came out from his boyish lips.

"Then this time…Z will go down. So will the ESP's life."

~End of chapter 10~

Another cliffhanger! So now I shall go on to my other story. Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busier recently!


	11. The feelings that we share

~Review replies~

Iloveallanime16: Really? Then that's good, hahaha. Their next mission is their finial mission-and this time it's not gonna be pretty. (Sad ending in store)

TECKK: Hahaha, that's really good. Gah-don't hate me… -puppy eyes-

XxFairytailLuverxX: Hehehe! I can practice making cliffhangers for my compos in school and cliffhangers make the story exciting! O.o Really? I hardly added them you know! The next few (last) chapters shall be more…sad. Hm. Whatever XD Yay~ Thanks for coming back and reviewing! You and TECKK always come back! You guys are awesome! XD

~From the previous chapter~

~Raven's POV~

"Then this time…Z will go down. So will the ESP's life."

~After he meeting~

"Hey Raven… Are you sure you wanna do this? We have to go back to Gakuen Alice you know…" Jack nudged me gently. I stayed silent as Heartless punched his stomach hard. Shoving my hands inside my pockets, I blew out and watched my breath turn into crystals. It was nearing Christmas and snow was falling quickly. I breathed out once more before speaking.

"You know… A year ago on Christmas I was locked up, all alone?" I spoke softly, almost whispering. Heartless looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. The others stayed silent as we trudged on in the quickly falling snow. I reached a hand out and grabbed a snowflake, melting it with a small flame. "Raven… It's ok to cry." Traitor stared at the sky, as if trying to freeze the floating clouds.

"Nah… I'll rather not set fire to my face," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked-Jack, Hunter and Traitor burst out in mad laughter while Heartless and I exchanged glances. _Shallow minded boys, _was the message that passed through our cold eyes, warmed only by each other's accompany.

I stared up at the darkening sky as I sang a song.

~Aitai by Gumi Vocaloid~

_Hey, I want to meet you right now_

_The plain text that hides the truth is never ever delivered to your heart…_

_You were always by my side_

_You always laughed with me_

_Yes, you were always my friend._

_No matter what separates us_

_This heart that thinks of you becomes more pained the more I wish_

_Now, like that day, don't tell me you can't laugh_

_Hey, I want to meet you right now,_

_The plain text that hides the truth is never ever delivered to your heart…_

_I want to meet you, meet you_

_Tell me "I like you" like that day_

_Even if it isn't delivered to your heart…_

_I want to stay by your side_

_I want to always laugh with you_

_Yes, always my friend_

_No matter what separates us_

_This heart that thinks of you becomes pained the more I wish_

_Now like that day, don't tell me that you can't laugh_

_Hey, I want to meet you from now on_

_Even though I gathered up courage and send you this message,_

_It'll never, as it never was be delivered to your heart…_

_I want to meet you, meet you_

_Tell me "I like you" like that day_

_Even if it isn't delivered to your heart…_

_Even though many sleepless nights pass by_

"_I want to meet you" this feeling isn't gone yet_

_Hey, I want to meet you right now_

_The plain text that hides the truth is never ever delivered to your heart…_

_I want to meet you, meet you_

_The "I like you" you've exchanged that day will always be felt in my heart_

_Even if it's not delivered, I'll feel it._

By the time I got to the end, tears were forming at my eyes. The shadow Hunters were also staring at the sky, feeling the words that were filled with emotions.

~Natsume's POV~

I skipped lessons and decided to sleep at the sakura tree. It made me think of Mikan. Mikan…come back soon…

"Although we may be apart, we are always looking at the same sky," they both whispered, conveying each of their feelings for each other. Their heart to heart moment, conveyed through snowy sky.

~End of chapter 11~

At the last part they say it at the same time, just to clear any doubts in their head. Next chapter: The Shadow Hunters going to Alice Academy! Raven asks to be put into the same class as her classmates, 5-A. (There in middle school) What will happen?

The song conveys the feelings I have right now for a friend :'(


	12. Just a little longer

~Review replies~

Mystique0831: Wah, I'm so happy that you made time to read my fanfic even though you're busy :D I'll also have to write when I'm busy then!

Hellooo~ Why? But still, yeah, their stories are a little sad. Hahaha, will do! I'm glad you are! XD BTW, can I use your name in my other story? Will credit you!

~Raven's POV~

Finally. I can't wait till next week-we're going back to Alice Academy. I can't wait to see everyone! I shivered in excitement as I thought of the people I could see again. "Raven, you sure you're going to be OK?" Heartless asked, her purple eyes shining with emotion, a steak contrast from her name. I nodded and pulled out a photo hidden deep within my suitcase. "Class 2-B. My old class." I pointed towards the photo and passed it to Traitor's outstretched hand. "And I suppose this guy who's looking pretty mean is your boyfriend," I laughed and shrugged, pulling out clothes that I hardly wear. "Must as well safe space and time," I explained.

~Natsume's POV~

"I'm sure Mikan would love this snow," Imai said, holding Ruka's hand. In the few years that Mikan had left, they got together. So did shadow freak and cloner. I stared up at the night sky, wondering if Mikan saw the same thing at night. Shadow freak was at the back, trying to pacify his girlfriend, so I decided to drop them a little _something. _I picked up a snowball and threw it in shadow freak's face and…bull's-eye. Smirking, I turned away and walked down the road to my sakura tree.

~Hotaru's POV~

"Natsume must be in a bad mood huh," I asked my boyfriend, Ruka. He nodded. It's been at least 3 years since she left…the Christmas party too. It's depressing to see him like that…" Ruka trailed off with me planting a quick kiss on his lips, leaving him shell-shocked. I put a finger to my lips, telling him not to tell anyone. Koko had to ruin the moment with his mind reading though, at which I took out my improved baka gun with I plan to use on Mikan when she comes back.

~Normal POV~

It was obvious that the years without Mikan has taken a toll on all of the people in Alice Academy, even on the teachers and principals (except the ESP).

~Time skip to the next week~

~Raven's POV~

We're taking the planes supplied by the government-meaning no scanners at all, if not we're going to be so dead. Out bags and bodies all hide guns, bombs, knifes… You name it, we got it.

I was going to get a drink when I saw Jack and Heartless kissing at the back, so I rested my weight against the door and waited for them to see me. "Took you long enough," I said when they had finally broken apart. "Raven! We were…uh…" Jack quietly said. Heartless shook her head and hit Jack's. "We're all family; let's just come clean. We're dating. For some time too," Heartless added happily. I walked up to them and slapped the back of their head, tsking all the way. "We are family, so you guys should have come clean sooner…" I laughed softly before leaving them to their business.

Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka…everyone… I smirked as I leaned towards the window, resting my head on the cold glass. "I'm coming back home," I whispered softly to myself. Your dreams of seeing me again will come true, I thought as I flipped my long hair back. Deep green eyes stared back at me through the glass as I watched the clouds float pass the plane, not glancing at the sleeping figures of the Shadow Hunters. Just a little more guys…just a little longer.

~End of chapter 12~

Not much and a crappy chapter. Sorry guys!


	13. I'm sorry

~Review replies~

KuroYuriHime: Thanks!

Iloveallanime16: I know ;)

XxFairytailLuverxX: Hahahaha I like to leave you there XD Kidding :D Thanks!

AnimeMango: Thanks! I hope you leave another review! :D

XXAnimeXGeekXX: Awwwwww thanks! That's nice of you! Thank you! Since I'm gonna finish up this story soon, try reading my other story! The truth of nakama. No problem, I always get that, but you don't have to apologize! It makes you seem like you've done something wrong :'(

TECKK: Thanks as always TECKK! :D Great picture also!

chocoxxanime: Awwww that's so nice of you! Thanks! I sure will!

Guest: Sorry, can't do. It's NatsumeXMIkan, but I can do it differently. Like a Shadow Hunter likes her. I've been thinking of doing that. Thanks for the review anyway! Hope you come back and read!

~From the previous chapter~

~Raven's POV~

Just a little more guys…just a little longer.

"Hey! Traitor! Wake up already!" I yelled into his ear, waking him up from a deep sleep. "Woah Raven! No need to yell!" he woke up, slightly annoyed. "Oh yeah, I don't need to yell to wake you up cuz you can wake up after I poke you for almost 10 minutes," I said sarcastically.

We've finally reached Japan! Now it's just getting to Alice Academy! "It's been so long huh, brother?" I asked Rei, my purple eyes searching for any signs of my Uncle. "Yeah. We need to look for the HSP and MSP though," my brother patted my head.

Stares lined our way as we walked down the airport, going about to collect our bags. My hair had already grown to Heartless's length and my figure had also improved. All of us looked stunning-and we knew it.

~Time skip in the Academy~

"So Mi-Raven, you want to transfer to the same class as your friends?" Uncle asked me, at which I nodded. "And as for the rest of you…" he trailed off, looking at the rest of the Shadow Hunters. "In the High School department, as the S.U.D.A Academy had specified." Heartless quickly said. "Right. Off you go to your classes," Uncle sighed.

"I knew that the moment I got the application for them to transfer here, we would all be screwed. By 'we', I mean 'the whole Academy-from Elementary to High School…" Raven recited, reading the HSP's mind. Sorry Uncle, we have to do this. We can't trust anyone…

~Narumi's POV~

"Ok class, we have a new transfer student!" That got the class. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "Now you can come in Raven…" I said softly, sweat dropping.

~Natsume's POV~

Since we had a new student I decided to stop sleeping and wake up. "Oh no shit Sherlock," I heard Ruka sharply inhale air beside me. With a curious stare in his direction, I transferred my gaze to Imai instead. She too looked off. I cocked and eyebrow, my eyes scanning the class as I saw their chocked reactions.

Oh no shit, I thought, gritting my teeth. It was a Shadow Hunter. How did I know? I was sent to kill them a number of times. And it was also Mikan. With a much improved body shape then before and purple eyes that could stare into your soul. Her hair was now a deep shade of red and she had a curve to her once-flat figure. Unfortunately, even if she was my girlfriend, I would have to kill her. "Natsume…" Ruka whispered, frightened. What would become of us in the future? When we both would have to kill each other and our companies?

"A-ah Raven…please introduce yourself…" Narumi sweatdropped while talking, since the class was staring intently at Raven.

Raven, no, Mikan, placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath, as if she was going to sing. "I am Raven. Raven the crow. I was in the S.U.D.A Academy and now my friends and I have been transferred here for a reason which has o be kept secret. Now, my friends would be expecting me, so if you don't want a broken window, let me out now." She said mildly but heavy threats hide within her last few words. "Yes…Erm, your partner can be Natsume…since you are both special stars and all…" Narumi tugged at his collar lightly.

"Ravennnnnnnn!" A man's voice suddenly called out. It was from last time, one of the Shadow Hunters. For the first time when she stepped into the classroom, Mikan's face cracked into a wide smile. "Traitor! Hunter! Jack! Heartless!" she called out in English. They began to rapidly converse in English with stuff that put the whole class in wonder. Was this our Mikan? Was the main question on our heads.

Mikan turned back on a startled Narumi and she smiled. "Sorry 'bout the window. I'm sure _someone will pay for it, no?" _she asked, turning to the man called Traitor with a dark aura, who got really scared and started to sweat like crazy. "Anyway, we'll pay for the window, so go on with classes! We're gonna be out," she said in Japanese before turning to her friends and nodding her head with approval before jumping out of the broken window with all of her friends quickly and swiftly.

"Oi, hentai crossdresser." I called out, giving off a dark aura of my own. "Why's Mikan here as an assassin?" The moment those words left my lips, a dagger came whizzing past my head, sharply impaling itself on the wall, missing everyone narrowly. "I am an assassin, but that is something not meant for your ears, Black Cat." She narrowed her eyes, calling me in English. I went to the wall and picked up the dagger, examining it. "Well, Raven. What are you here for?" I asked, throwing the dagger at her where she easily caught it between her fingers. She giggled and smiled. "Thanks for the knife, Kuro Neko. I'll be seeing you on the battle field then," she smiled and twirled around, strutting away.

"Oi! Crow! What the hell is your mission here?!" I yelled after her, not expecting her to suddenly teleport back. "I ain't no crow, cat," she snarled, the dagger held at my throat. "Natsume!" the class began to cry out. "Shit off bitches-this is for them to settle." Heartless scoffed at them, her hands crackling from icy air. "So Crow. What is your mission?" I threatened. Shit. I didn't expect the next part. She spit in my face. "None of your business," she winks at me before strutting off with her friends. "Mikan…" I heard Imai said. I spit on the ground as I started to wipe her spit off my face, walking out of the room. I was going to bring back Mikan-no matter what.

Then I saw Persona with Mikan. Mikan was hugging Persona…wait, what?

~Raven's POV~

"I spit in Natsume's face!" I laughed, although it wasn't really funny. "Watch it. Kuro Neko will come back for revenge," Rei warned. I grinned as I hugged his waist, knowing fully well that Natsume was watching me. Sorry Natsume…I hav to do this; I have to show you that I have changed for the worst. I made you suffer for too long, so now is the time when I show you what I truly am. Hate me and get a motive to kill me, since we will often meet on the battle field. The last mission…that will be the end of the game. Sorry everyone. My hands are too stained with blood of the people to turn back now. My eyes have seen too many deaths and most of all…I have caused too many deaths.


	14. Our plan for the future

~A/N: sorry if I take longer to post today, since my laptop's acting up on me. This chapter will be one of the last few, so please enjoy! The next story will either be on Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. Please tell me what you want, thanks~

~Review replies~

XxFairytailLuverxX: Hahaha, thanks! By the way, a sad ending is in store!

Iloveallanime16: Thanks! I wanted her to have this badass into for some reason XD

TECKK: Thanks as always! :D

.16: Thanks! Well, I can only say some sad love and an epic battle!

Otakunerd: Thank you~ Well she is in the Academy already actually =.=

44anifreak44: Oh shit, did I? Lemme go check. Oh wow. I did. Whatever, let's just leave it as that. But yeah, she did change her eye color! Lol will try!

~Natsume's POV~

"Koko. What's Mikan thinking of?" I harshly asked as I sat down in my seat, ignoring all the fangirl's protests. "Sorry Natsume…she has a barrier around her thoughts; a smokescreen. Even if I did get in, she would have killed me in an instant since she has some bomb planted in there." I raised my eyebrows, urging him to go on.

"Mind bomb. When a person is skilled in using the mind reading Alice has another Alice that can bond with the Mind reading, the user is able to create a bomb in the mind which when penetrated, the latter will die." Imai said robotically. Even more than usual. (A/N: In this case, Raven is the one with the barrier, so when Koko tries to read her mind, aka pass the barrier, the bomb will go off in Koko's mind and Koko will die-mentally and physically. Only an high class Alice can form this bomb in the mind, since it is very dangerous and if wrongly made, can kill the user.)

I rubbed a fresh bruise that I got from Mikan and smirked. "Such and evil person…" I laughed hollowly. "As you said, we are evil, Kuro Neko." Someone stood on the shards of the broken window outside the class. Long flowing hair and purple eyes snatched up the hearts of the class (except Ruka and Natsume) as someone outside giggled. "Of course we're evil; we're first class assassins," a blond laughed madly, clutching his stomach.

"Does an idiot need to point that out? We're assassins-first class ones at that! No, we're not dangerous, no duh!" a male red head rolled his eyes as he slapped his friend's head. Raven, trailing behind them slightly, came in sight and slapped her friend's heads. "Heartless, take care of your boyfriend would ya? He ain't that good as you," she laughed, then she looked at me. "Oh yeah, you guys. Persona won't be bothering you guys anymore-except Neko. And Neko?" she asked almost sweetly. "When we meet on the field, don't hold back. I wanna know how it feels like in a cat's wrath," she laughed along with her friends. "I swear that I will bring back Mikan, no matter what it takes," I snarled at her. She seemed to freeze for a moment before she grinned with evil lining her smile and every word. "No can do hun; Mikan's dead. You guys pulled her heart out and tore it into pieces _yourselves._" She snarled at the end, pointing an accusing finger at my face.

~That night~

I couldn't sleep again. How sad was this-an assassin who longs for his girlfriend who was gone for 3 years can't sleep at night. I suck, I mentally cursed. I had to forget about Mikan, but why does her smile suddenly seem so…sad? Whether it was around me or her friends, it looked plain sad, like her other friends. As if something bad is going to happen. But…what could happen anyway? I asked myself, cursing myself once more for not noticing my beloved's feelings once again.

~Raven's POV~

I walked into Natsume's room via the door (since I live right beside him) and opened the window, letting the snowy white curtains flutter in the breeze. Once the job was done, I walked around, trying to find something that would make Natsume Natsume. I seriously had to muffle some laughter when I saw a picture of us together, taken such a long time ago. I lost myself in my thoughts for a moment before I jolted myself back into the present. I had a limited time here and I wanted to visit Natsume, not his room.

"Ne, Natsume. Can you still remember the first time we met? It was funny yet embarrassing. You were such a pervert!" I giggled softly at the thought. "You know," I mumbled, sitting down beside him, running a hand through his soft jet black hair. As black as a raven's feathers. How it suits my name, I mentally laugh. "I still love you. I miss you so much…" I let a few tears loose by accident, the tears gently falling down my chin which then directed them to his cheeks. I quickly brushed the remaining away as I didn't want to have puffy eyes in the morning. "Natsume…the next time we meet…I wish we could be friends; I wish we could talk normally, like last time. So many wishes I have; so many that can't be fulfilled." I cried quietly for a second then looked at my watch. "Time's nearly up; I have to get going now," I got up gently as I watched him stir peacefully. "Goodnight Natsume, my soulmate," I smiled as I bent down and gently kissed his lips once again. "By the way Natsume… No need to pretend when you're asleep," I smiled as I slipped away, letting the darkness engulf me like a cloak, softly whispering the words that were only for his ears.

~Natsume's POV~

I sat upright in bed, fingers tracing my lips as I thought of Mian's soft lips touching mine. I got up and started to head for the door, but I realized that it was wrong-since we were both assassins. I couldn't see her again tonight, that means. As the moonlight gently showered the room with pale light, my eyes caught the attention of something partly shiny. I ran towards it, picking up the foreign object in my room-a crow's feather, left by my beloved.

~The next day, normal POV~

The next day, the same thing happened within the class. The same chaos-except that the Shadow Hunters and the DA class was also missing, each getting briefed about the upcoming battle.

~Heartless's POV~

"We have to bring the ESP down. We've brought down Z-now the next step is the ESP," Raven smirked as she addressed the people who were gathered for the meeting, which means all the Elementary and some of the High School students. All were here, expect the DA class. "But…how? The ESP is very strong!" a man asked almost desperately. At this point, I stood up.

I walked up and teleported in a white board which was filled with words. "The ESP is at the top, here. We are the Shadow Hunters, a top notch assassin group. We have already discarded all of Z's organizations, which already makes the ESP weaker." I drew a large cross which covered up majority of the board, making sure that I had everyone's attention. "Although we do know some insider's info-that the ESP has Luna, which is actually Raven's mom's best friend. Raven should know everything about Luna, since Raven too, has the soul sucking Alice. If possible, we will pull all stops to avoid having our people become infected with the damned soul-sucking shit. But also, we have many, many great items for extra that gives us extra leverage. Raven?" I smirked lightly.

"What we do have is little, although we have something that can help us dearly. For one, we have all the stones that my mother collected when she was running way from Z-and majority or them are placed in Shiki's body. The rest I have here, in my hands. For safety's sake, I will have to remove a number of stones from Shiki to hand out-if not, we would be in dire straits if Shiki falls. I also have the stones that I have gathered as a DA. I basically stole them, haha. Not only that, we have the DA's weakness-friends. Dirty, but it's bound to work," she said, shaking her head slightly in disapproval. "Right. For the DA, there is Natsume, who is their ace. Luckily for us, we have three weaknesses-Aoi, his younger sister, whom I have already found, Ruka, his best friend, and last of all, me. Although I may not be able to do much, I know mostly everything with him. Next is Nobara, an ice Alice. Her personality is rather…on the soft side, I may say. But once she feels that she is abandoned, she will crack, so avoid that. Instead of fighting when you meet her, try to convince her with something like Persona is on our side, which he is. She has a soft spot for him," I chuckle. This was becoming something like a game of life; how fun. "Next is Hayate, an air Alice. Slightly more dangerous, but has a weakness to the former MSP's food, for some reason. Wants to protect Hotaru Imai, a classmate. Next is Rui, a totally girly look alike, but he's actually rather harsh. His Alice is the curse Alice, so we will have to remove the stones once cursed. I do not know any of his weaknesses, which sucks shit. Next is Hajime Yakumo who's Alice is insect pheromone…" I said, stopping to burst out in laughter. "Sorry, it always cracks me up. He has no qualms about fighting with them, and he uses multiple at once, so…bring bug repellent?" I cocked one eyebrow, tilting my head slightly.

"Next is Hijiri Goshima, another son of a bitch. His Alice is the somatic ability, so it will be hard to find know if it's him. Hell, he was disguised as the ESP once! Fortunatly for us, I have stole his Alice already, and I think he knows that. However, we still need to be cautious around him, since he might still attack us and what so ever…" I watched the people gathered here, looking for any flinching or what so ever.

"Next is Yoichi. Kid. 3 years old. Ate a Gulliver's candy so he can change between a 3 year old and 13 year old, the heck. Something like Luna, pft. Weakenesses: Natsume. He likes to cling to me, so I hope that can help us gain some leverage. His Alice is quite dangerous, the Ghost Manipulation Alice. I may have to steal it from him once I get near, so someone may have to back me up." I stopped and sighed, noticing that some people were already dozing off.

"Get out of here," I said loudly, making everyone alert. No one moved a muscle. "Those who were sleeping get the hell out of here. We are discussing a plan to kill the ESP and people are sleeping? Get the hell out before I kill you on the spot," I said rather calmly for such a strong sentence. "No one? Good. Stay awake when we are talking," Jack stood up and took over me.

"The next and last person is Tsubasa Ando, Raven's ex-senior in the SA class. His weakness is actually Raven and his girlfriend, Misaki." Jack nodded at me. I stood up, walking to stand beside Jack. "Here are the people we are able to use when the time comes: Akira Tonochi, Shuichi Sakurano, Subaru Imai and Shizune Yamanochi, whom have all graduated. We have to call them back when the battle starts. Their powers will all be very useful in battle," I paused, thinking of the other people we may need. "Ah yes. We can also use Misaki Harada, Megane and Yuri Miyazono from the high school department and other people who may prove to be useful. I'm relying on the HSP to do that," I pointed at the HSP, who in turn nodded.

"From the middle school department we shall have to capture and use as many people as possible to help us and prevent a betrayal, since many of them are Natsume and Ruka's fans, so we may have a problem. Those we really need to capture are: Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shoda, Yu Tobita, Anna Umernomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Kokoroyomi, aka Kokoand Kitsuneme. They have rather useful Alices. There are also some people in the class who may come in useful. I'll leave that one to Shiki."

Now it was the Shadow Hunters to speak up. "So here's the plan…" Traitor started. "On the day of the attack, exactly at 9 AM, I want all teachers to paralyze everyone in their class and the S.U.D.A will come in take those who are not in the DA class. After that, they will transport the people to separate rooms where we will try to convince them to cooperate with us. If not, they will be tied up and put in different locations within the campus with their Alice removed. The people in town have also agreed to help us, so after the kidnapping, we will attack. I want this to be accomplished within 15 minutes. The teachers Alice must hold for at least 10 minutes, OK? The Shadow Hunters will be posted at all classes with trouble makers, just in case. Raven will make clones in the case of a lack of people. After that, we will have to attack the ESP outright. We cannot make any mistakes. I stress on this. Anyone who does will die. Got it?" Heartless banged the table, an icy air already surrounding her. When everyone frighteningly nodded, an icy smile passed our lips.

"Good. We shall start the plan in three days time. Anything that goes wrong must be reported to any of us here. Be ready to fight to your deaths. The HSP and both of the MSPs must not die. Once your part is completed, retreat to the assigned safe house. Anyone who needs medical attention will be teleported there, so you must stay alive," I stressed.

~After the gathering~

"Do you think we can do this?" Traitor asked me. He's been surprisingly quiet. I laughed, my long hair flying in the wind. "We must and we can. We have no choice anyway…" I trailed off, catching a sakura blossom in my palm. The academy was so peaceful, so quiet. A gentle breeze was blowing sakura petals about, blowing them like little boats in water. "The academy will soon fall. I hope we can all see it go," I said, the Shadow Hunters behind me, watching my few peaceful moments. A small smile passed our lips, quickly disappearing into the air. "We will. I just know that we will," I chuckled, burning a petal with a flame, watching it turn into white ash.

~End of chapter 14~

This will be the second last chapter! Thank you for reading my fanfic!


	15. The last battle

~Review replies~

bakablossom: Hahaha, I'm glad you like it! But still, my inspiration is all gone here TT-TT It was nearly hell to make me write this. Had many manga breaks. And yes, I'm completing this to make another new story-Fairy Tail! (Again.) Thank you! And that is what I'm supposed to do XD

Iloveallanime16: Yup, Mikan sure is! Or rather should I say, Raven.

XxFairytailLuverxX: Aiyooooo… I'm all out of ideas already! I wanna make a new fanfic that's why! And the ending will be sad in a sense but also slightly happy. Kinda mixed.

TECKK: Hahahaha! I'm glad you liked it

LexaStarr69: Thanks!

KuroYuriHime: Hellooo~ Nah, I'm ending it soon, sorry. Another story will fill this one in!

Mystique0831: Hahaha! It's killing the ESP. Killing Natsume is a little too…heartless. Thanks too! Well…you did get a long chapter. 10 Microsoft pages long XD (Excluding review replies)

Yeah-I took that into consideration. The ending will be a mixed emotions one, so it depends if you want to make it sad or happy, although if you take your feelings into consideration, it will be sad. If you look on the bright side, it will be positive. Yeah.

jenna: Sorry! Cuz my family doesn't like me writing fanfic TT-TT Thanks btw!

Jenna SL: Thanks! Sorry, but I'm running out of ideas already. The next chapter will be the conclusion. It's already Dec! XD And I'm busier in Dec, sad. D:

TECKK: gracias TECKK!

Guest: OK, whatttttt? If you're talking about Raven's hair, no. Her hair is just long red hair that reaches her waist.

Guest: Hahaha! The ESP is kinda…-bleh- to me. Yeah XD

Guest: Will try to post ASAP!

~From the previous chapter~

~Raven's POV~

"The academy will soon fall. I hope we can all see it go," I said, the Shadow Hunters behind me, watching my few peaceful moments. A small smile passed our lips, quickly disappearing into the air. "We will. I just know that we will," I chuckled, burning a petal with a flame, watching it turn into white ash.

The next few days passed by slowly. The teachers kept checking their watches throughout their lessons while I kept alert, watching the class and Natsume. His stance, how relaxed he was…the more tense he got over the days, the harder it would be to win. Thankfully, he was totally relaxed, along with the other DA kids. Our friends should be coming over soon with the seniors.

~2nd night~

I sat on the bed, staring out at the peaceful night sky, stroking a single black feather. A small smile crept onto my lips as I imagined the sky soaked with blood, the wind replaced with blood curling screams. Ah, the pain that will cover the academy. The pain that has been hidden for so long, only present for those in the DA…the last fight they shall have to fight. The victory we shall claim. And of course, we need a price…the price shall be the ESP's head. I grinned as I tore the feather into two, licking my lips. I was going to enjoy tomorrow with all my might.

~Natsume's POV~

I watched as the moonlight shone on the bed, fingering Mikan's stone. "Mikan…" my voice suddenly slipped out. A tear rolled down my face as I recalled all the fond memories we ad together. Our first kiss, our first Christmas ball, the time she was locked up and the time we exchanged the stones. I gripped her orange stone that fitted her name so well and brought it close to my lips, giving it a small kiss, as if she could feel my kiss through the stone.

I felt a movement within the room and suddenly a crisp, white note appeared on the table. The figure merged with the shadows and left my room. I picked up the newly folded note and nearly tore it open, my eyes scanning the handwriting. It was Mikan's-I knew it.

_Although we may be apart, we are always looking at the same sky._

The sentence was so simple, but yet it brought tears to my eyes. They rolled down my face and fell onto the white note, staining it with wet blotches. This girl was amazing. She caused my heart to flutter whenever she walked pass and my senses to perk up whenever I smelt her distinct strawberry shampoo.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day I will approach her.

~At the same time, Raven's POV~

Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day the academy will fall. I'm so sorry Natsume…

~Time skip to the next day~

I was about to fidget in my seat. An assassin can't be impatient, I reminded myself. The moment it was 8:59 AM, I watched the time as I counted down the minutes. I lightly touched my Bluetooth and passed it off as brushing away my hair, knowing that the other Hunters will be on the alert. I watched the clock, the teacher and the class as I counted down slowly. 50…49…48…47…46…45…44…43…42…41…40…30…NOW! I stood up calmly as the whole class stared at me.

"Natsume," I faced him, taking in his looks for the last time. "Yeah?" he asked, his face a cross between mildly annoyed and curious. Before he could say anything else, I leaned in and placed my lips on his, giving him a timed but true kiss. "I love you," I released him 25 seconds later. "But I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Touching my Bluetooth once again, I yelled into it. "NOW!" The whole class was paralyzed before they could react. Natsume was already paralyzed but because of two things. The lipstick I had today was fused with paralyzing powder which was injected into him directly though his mouth and I had kissed him as Raven-something that had never happened before. His eyes were full of hatred as my friends from the S.U.D.A. came in and quickly snatched away my other paralyzed classmates. I made a clone for this class and finally managed to tear away my eyes from his, hoping with all my might that tears would not fall. I would not be weak.

I'll meet you on the battlefield next. Make sure you fight me with all your strength. Hate me now, kill me later. I have a mission to furfill." With those whispered words, I stepped away from the class, unbuttoning my uniform to reveal my 'working' clothes. Pulling on my cloak, I stepped out of the empty classroom except for Natsume, tears in his angry red eyes.

~In the safe room, Ruka's POV~

"The moment the Shadow Hunters started attending class, I knew something was wrong," Hotaru whispered to me, only to get a slap from one of the people guarding us. "Shush!" he snapped, returning to his post. He couldn't be a guard; he was most likely even younger than us! I scooted closer to Hotaru, wanting her to stop crying. (we were tied up) "If you want us to be quiet, why didn't you gag us?" I almost yelled at him, wanting a teacher to find us. "Why you little-!" He started. Before he could finish, he was smacked on the head by someone.

"Narumi-sensei!" The whole class yelled out, calling out to him for help. "We were taken and tied up here!" I started to yell above the din, quieting down when he nodded his head. He understood us! Beside me, Hotaru stiffened up. "Get out of here traitor," she spat at his feet, since we were right at the front. Instead of looking disgusted, he laughed. "How imprudent. If not for boss, I would have already slapped you," he snarled. Suddenly, he was impaled by a long rod through his heart. Blood seeped out of his wound as he looked back at his attacker, choking out blood. "Shut up Goshima…" the attacker spat at his face as he slowly morphed into Goshima before our very eyes.

"Disgusting people like him should be killed. They don't even make a good weapon wiper," Mikan said, pulling a disgusted face, bending down to wipe the rod on his shirt. "Ah well. We do have to make some expectations for a while, don't we?" she chuckled, looking at the man who slapped Hotaru. "Mikan!" I called out, shocked. Did Mikan ever stab or kill people? "Wrong. Raven," Hotaru snarled. Mikan, no, Raven smiled like Mikan. "Correct, Hotaru. It has been some time, huh? To all of you too!" Upon looking at our shocked faces, she smiled widely. "Let's not beat around the bush anymore. The reason why I'm here to strike a deal with you. Will you participate in this battle with us?" she smirked. "And so what if we will? What if I don't?" Sumire snapped. Mikan looked almost thinking for a while before she cracked into a large smile. "You get killed. I'll be the one who does it too!" she smiled and laughed with the voice of Mikan. "Oh and I need to take some people. Come on in," she waved, at which someone suddenly appeared behind her. She turned to face them, speaking in rapid English.

~Raven's POV~

"Do you have them?" I asked the man, keeping an eye out for any of Hotraru's inventions. Before he could say anything, a flash of color passed my eyes. I put out a hand to stop him and grabbed the item, holding it up in my hands. "Mushroom earpieces. How nice," I smirked, destroying them. I quickly ran a scan over my classmates, finding and crushing any inventions. Once done, I motioned for him to continue, making him cover his mouth from view.

I sent him away, calling out Yuu, quickly stealing his Alice and tossing him back gently into the arms of his classmates. "Now, will Hotaru and Ruka come up before I kill someone?" I asked, my eyes carved into slits. The pair stood up with some difficulty and 2 men swopped in and snatched them away. "Bring them to where the HSP and MSP are," I waved them away, facing the class. "Now. Is anyone not willing to fight this battle? If not, take one and pass it around then come up to me, saying your Alice type. And hurry up, we don't have much time," I stressed, creating another clone to quicken up the pace.

~Hotaru's POV~

I got tired of Ruka's screaming after awhile and attempted to kick him. Thinking that we were trying to get out of the grasp, the two people gripped us closer as I sighed. After swinging my legs around again, a very familiar voice greeted our arrival. "You didn't change much."

"Brother…BROTHER!" I yelled out, straining against the hold of the man. Persona waved and he let us go, letting me charge towards my brother and hug him. "We have to leave! It's getting dangerous!" A chuckle came from behind me and brother tore me off him. "And I thought you would stand with me since you guys did so the last time. Looks like I was wrong!" I turned around as I saw Raven.

"Raven…" The name escaped my lips as she stood there, smiling at me, walking over. "Y-you stay away from me!" I backed up, bumping into my brother. Ruka too looked traumatized as he looked around the room. It was scattered with the people who they could use against the DA.

'Clack. Clack. Clack.' Her boots hit the floor in sequence with the same relaxed pace as war raged outside. I blinked and she was there, in front of me. How did she do that?! I was sure she was a couple of paces away from me; even teleportation takes time to complete! She reached out a hand and gently took some hair into her hand, stroking it gently. Her touch was almost comforting and I nearly let my guard down. "Such pretty hair…you sure did keep it the same, huh? Since that time, since that time you betrayed me…" she whispered into my ear with such a gentle voice. As she spoke, I felt something strange and looked down at her hand, only to see her crush it within her fist. "I thought you could be useful. At least…" she walked away, towards Ruka, who was still bound by ropes. "Your boyfriend can be useful." She smiled at me, her face away from him.

No…how could this be my friend?...How could this be Mikan?... She giggled slightly and ran her fingers through her red locks of hair, as if considering something. "Look Imai. Either you cooperate with us or you die. And although he will hate me for this, I will make our brother kill you with his own hands." She pointed at me, her hands not shivering the slightest. "No! Don't kill her! Kill me instead! Please, I'm begging you…please…" Ruka yelled, straining against the ropes, breaking down into tears.

A laugh that was so cold ran through my bones rang out in the room; making most of us shiver unconsciously. Raven turned around and I knew her lips would be turning into a smile. "Heartless. Take over here, would 'cha? I'm itching for a fight," she laughed, walking out of the bare room, her heels clicking on the cold stone floor as her hair bounced lightly with each step she took. After a while, the sound of her footsteps disappeared.

She walked up to Ruka and slapped him. "No can do sonny. We need you as a hostage," she said coldly, sending shivers down his spine. She lifted a hand and deftly knocked him out, making him collapse onto the floor with a loud _thump. _

"So…" she walked over to me, gently tilting my chin up, making me stare into her cold, purple eyes-fitting for such a cold name. "Will you help us? Or…" her eyes flickered around for a second, quickly staring back into my eyes. "Will your brother kill you?" as if on cue, I felt a sharp metal point pressed up against my throat, blood trickling down my neck in small drops. My eyes shot downward and I saw my brother's hand holding a blade, pressing it harder, harder, against my throat, ready to plunge it into my neck any second. I scrunched my eyes close, wishing that this was a dream. With my eyes closed, I gave in.

"I will help."

~Raven's POV~

The battle was going at full force when I got out. How fun. I dislocated joints and broke bones, stole Alices and stored them away, aiming for their vital parts, hitting them hard but yet with not enough force to kill them. After a while of not all that fun fighting, I reached the ESP's office. I chased out all my comrades, throwing a couple of people out of the window, although they were mostly controlled with the soul-sucking Alice. Facing Luna and the ESP, I lit a flame in my hand, ready to kill. "Not so fast," a voice broke through.

"You have to get through me first." Natsume jumped in front of me, forcing me to step back slightly. I flinched but quickly recovered my composure, taking out a knife from my belt. "Wait for a second…I'll have to stop this battle. I don't want anything to happen anymore…" I said sadly, touching the Bluetooth. "Stop the battle. Knock out the ones who are still standing; I am going to finish this battle. I want as little casualties as possible," I sighed softly. "Now we can fight…Raven. It has always been a mission to kill you," Natsume sneered. I walked up to him, reaching out for his hand, staring as he flinched against my touch. "I see…I understand. We will have to fight this out," I said, my voice about to break, straining under the pressure of crying.

~Natsume's POV~

When I came to fight her, I saw her flinch. She didn't…did she?... Then she wanted to call off the battle outside, not wanting causalities…why? In a battle, causalities were part of the package…Her eyes looked so…sad. When I flinched away from her too. Why does she look so sad? Why did she try to touch me? Why…do I not want to hurt her?

I tried to focus my attention on the battle but I couldn't. She wasn't even using her full strength when fighting with me. "Bitch! Is this the best you can do?!" I yelled at her in the midst of our battle. Instead of responding, she narrowed her eyes and swooped in to attack a vital point. I narrowly dodged it and when she didn't stop, I knew something was wrong.

_She was aiming for the ESP all along-it was never me. _

"Shit! DUCK!" I yelled as she flew closer and closer towards the ESP and Luna, avoiding Luna's attack easily. "So much for being the ESP when you're so weak without people's help eh?" Was what I heard before I heard another click.

Before I knew it, the room was engulfed in flames. "MIKAN!" I reached into the fire, only to be roughly thrown out by an Alice and teleported somewhere, escaping the flames. The last image I saw was Mikan, smiling sadly down at me, pinning down the ESP and Luna, mouthing the words "I love you forever."

~In the room, normal POV~

Everyone was surprised when Natsume suddenly got teleported into the room. Heartless leapt up from her seat, pinning Natsume to the nearest wall. "Where's Raven?! Tell me! _Where is she?!" _

_Don't worry about me. I will be fine, I promise. I'm so sorry everyone, I've let you down. The Shadow Hunters and DA can also be disbanded now. I'm so sorry everyone, but I'm going to send the ESP up to hell's door personally. Hunters, MSPs, Uncle, Natsume, everyone…I'm glad you sticked with me to the end. Natsume…I love you._

Those words suddenly appeared in the form of writing on a nearby wall. Heartless let go of Natsume's burnt collar and sunk to the floor, tears in her purple eyes. "Raven…how can the Hunters disband?...how can we ever be the same without you?...come back Raven…" she sobbed, clinging on to the other Hunters. Hotaru and Ruka were hugging each other for support, tears flowing down her eyes. Rei was also leaning against a wall, staring blankly at the writings, willing for something new to appear. Natsume, on the other hand, went into a rampage. No one was in the mood to stop him, not that they could. For the next few months, everyone was mourning over Mikan.

~Time skip to a few months later~

"Hey, have you heard about that dead Shadow Hunter? I heard that her body is no-where to be found in the fire!" some kids ran past Natsume, giggling and laughing, only to have their clothes set on fire.

"Natsume! It's time for class!" Ruka called out to him. Natsume didn't reply but jumped down from the Sakura tree smoothly, walking beside his thin friend. For months, Ruka had refused to eat when Natsume locked himself in his room, claiming that he would only eat when Natsume came out. Ruka had nearly starved to death a few times before Natsume showed.

The class was also different. Once known as the most troublesome and annoying class, they were now known as the quietest and unenergetic class who won't even talk during class. Ever since the war, no one was the same at all. Koko stopped reading minds altogether, making people think he didn't even have an Alice in the first place. Everything and everyone was so silent.

~At night in Natsume's room~

Natsume sat on the bed, fingering the stone once again. "Mikan…come back…" he whispered. Falling onto the bed, clutching the stone, crying himself to sleep once more. A slight disturbance in the room didn't make the teen stir as someone with a scarf covering her face moved about the room smoothly like the night breeze, opening windows and neatening things. Finally, the room neat, she walked up to the sleeping figure on the bed, wiped away his almost dried tears, kissed him gently and pried the stone from his fist, replacing it with a note.

"Sleep well, my dear."

~End of chapter 15~

Finally! The 2nd last chapter! Sorry but I'm kinda like…losing my inspiration for this story =.=


	16. The end and their friendship

~Review replies~

Iloveallanime16: Hahaha! Really?

gabsterela: Awww, thanks!

chocoxxanime: I have to! If not I can never bring myself to make another one… TT_TT

.Girl: Awww, really? Thanks! Well erm…they just pop into my head?...

Yup, Mikan returns here! I will need to show the readers what happens to all of the characters! Sorry, but ratings not so good and I've also lost my drive to make more chapters… =.=

XxFairytailLuverxX: Yup! I made it already! Please read, it's called 'The escape from hell'. Note: Jiemma is Lucy's uncle! XD

TECKK: Hahahaha! You poor, sad child XD

O.o sorry TECKK-lost all of my drive already! D:

Mystique0831: Awwww, thanks loads! That's so nice of you. Yay! Good summaries always rock. The happy end is slightly…unhappy? –shrug- Yay~ Thanks!

BTW: I didn't notice you didn't have a proper account! XD

~Normal POV~

When Raven left the room, Natsume stirred lightly under the covers and sat up slowly, rubbing circles on his temples. "What was that?... Who's voice was that?..." he slumped back into his bed, using a hand to cover his eyes, finally noticing the note on his bed.

'_Dear Natsume, I know you might hate me for everything I have done recently, but I really regret everything that I have done. I hope that you can forget me and move on with life, because memories of me can do nothing but cause your hurt. Don't try to find me, because it will be futile. I will always be watching over you and the others. And also, I love you. I love you more than words can say.'_

As he read the note, tears streamed down his face. His limbs felt numb as a breeze blew through the open window. Looking at it, he unconsciously fingered an orange stone attached to a string resting on his chest. This night couldn't have been longer than ever for him.

~The next day~

~Hotaru's POV~

When I got to class, Natsume was looking more angry than usual. "What's with him?" I jerked my head in Natsume's direction as I sat down beside Ruka, who shrugged, looking rather concerned.

"Hey. Look what I got last night," Natsume lowered his voice and gave a death glare at Koko, who was attempting to read his mind once again. We waved over Permy, the class rep, Nonoko and Anna, who came over and sat down, looking at Natsume quizzically. "This. From Mikan. It came last night-and that's _after _disappeared," he leaned in, taking out a slightly crumpled note from his pocket, smoothing it out and placing it in the middle of our small group.

Ruka and I sharply gasped as we snatched up the note, scanning through it. It was her handwriting alright. "And this too," he added, placing another note on the table. "And why are you showing us this?" I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he wanted something from us. He did, not doubt. His gaze shifted left and right as he searched for someone who could be listening/mindreading our conversation.

"When we gradute from this place, I want to search for Mikan together. I know she isn't dead yet. I just know it," he smiled sadly, only to be smacked on the head with my baka gun. I smiled along with the others and nodded. "We'll follow you."

~3 years later~

"We can finally get out of this place," I stretched and walked alongside Ruka. He had let his hair grow and he grew taller. His blond hair was now tied in a ponytail and he wore a cream vest and pants with a white collared shirt with the top unbuttoned. His once gentle blue eyes have become piercing and can seem like they stare into your soul. Natsume, on the other hand, was nearly the same as before-slightly long but messy and spiky jet-black hair, red eyes and a cold attitude, although he wears Mikan's stone as a bracelet now. Natsume's health has also been declining, although slower than before, but it makes everyone very worried about him.

"Yeah. I can't wait to start," I smirked. My black hair fell to my back and my purple eyes usually looked bored, as usual. I was still very blunt but my close friends knew that I was rather soft at heart. I was wearing a short black checkered shirt, similar to what I wore in Elementary school and a like Ruka, a white collared shirt with a sakura pattern on it.

"Mikan's gonna be found!" Permy laughed in her signature way, at which all of us rolled our eyes. Her hair stayed the same, if not slightly longer and she wore a mini-skirt and a singlet with a black jacket that complemented her eyes-I had to admit that one. Behind her, Yu spoke nodded. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and black pants, his hair growing a little messy and with those to-die-for eyes with spectacles (according to his fangirls) make him super hot.

"Hey! Wait up!" Anna and Nonoko came running up beside us, their hair flying madly in the wind as they all turned heads. They both had grown up considerately-Nonoko was wearing a light yellow sundress and Anna was wearing something alike.

Once everyone had gathered with our luggage, we set off without a second glance of the school, leaving our past behind in this dreaded hell.

~?'s POV~

"They're coming," I turned around and looked at the person behind me. She smiled sadly and leaned back onto her seat. "I'll wait…I want to see them…" she fingered something that could not be seen in the dark, though I knew it was a blood red stone. I reached out a hand and touched her scared face. "Such a beautiful face," I murmured softly, tracing out the marks on her disfigured face. "Such a beautiful face I _had," _she corrected, turning away from me. She walked to a dirty, broken window as she placed her cheek on the hot glass, ignoring the light sting on her face. It was, after all, nothing compared to how she got that mark on her face.

I studied her face carefully once again. Those brown eyes, her hair. Her slim figure and her tendency to switch between happiness and sadness, often becoming silent and thoughtful. The only thing that stood out was her disfigured face and body. One side of her face and parts of her body were covered by second degree burns, often resulting in painful awakenings. I smiled as I laughed gently as a friend once more.

"Tell me about your friends again!"

~2 years later~

Natsume's POV~

After 2 years of searching, we finally came to England. The slums, that is. "How can anyone live here?!" Permy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "This is the last place…if we can't find her we have to live our lives normally…" I trailed off as I spotted a very familiar shade of brown at a broken window, quickly ducking out of sight. I stared at it for a while before the others pulled me away, wanting to get some fresh air.

~2 days later~

I was back at the slums, alone. I walked up to the house and flashed my best smile when the door creaked open, revealing a woman wearing rags and a cloak. Her eyes were a deep blue. Wrong color. "Is anyone else living her besides you? I think I saw my friend in your house. On the second level," I quickly stuttered out under her death glare. Once I mentioned the word 'friend', her steely gaze softened.

"Come, follow me," she smiled, leading me into the house and up a rickety staircase. She seemed to recognize me or something like that… Once upstairs, she shook awake someone tangled in another cloak, sleeping soundly. Turning to me, she motioned for me to wait for a while. I looked around, taking in the old house. The broken windows, the rotten floor. How could this place be fit for living in?

The lady's friend finally woke up, and she sat up, yawned and stretched, her long hair spilling out from the cloak. "M-Mikan?..." I gently prodded, afraid. At my voice, she froze. "Hello…it seems like we have a guest…" she grabbed the cloak from the floor and wrapped it around herself, hiding certain parts away from view. "Nice to meet you. It is rare for someone to visit," she smiled, evident even from under the shadows that hid her face from view.

"Mikan! It's you! It's me, Natsume! Do you-" I stopped short and started to cough out blood, much to their shock. "Sorry…" I apologized, wiping away the blood with my hand. The amount has increased…I noted dully. Mikan quickly helped, her soft touch shaking me. It was so much…it was so much like Mikan… Tears streamed down my face as she wiped the blood, not looking the least disgusted.

"Natsume…why did you come here?" she asked, tears dropping from a single eye. I reached up to wipe it away with a bloodied hand, only to have it smacked away by her. "I…don't want to hide anymore. This…this is the real me," she whispered, slipping off the cloak. Scars decorated her pale flesh, some swollen and some barely healing. "N-no…"

~Mikan's POV~

When I took off the cloak, something came into his eyes. Guilt, sadness, regret…and disgust. Tears slipped out once more as I covered myself again, turning away from him. "Leave. I don't want to see you ever again," I told him curtly, not bothering to show him out. "Mikan…" he tried to catch my attention once again but mama pulled him away. As they descended the creaky staircase, I peeked out of my cloak and followed them down.

"It's OK…she just gets mad at times like this," mama pats his shoulder. "B-but…" he protested. Mama shook her hand and told him to leave least I get madder. "What can I call you, at least?" he asks, totally rejected. "Mama."

Mama comes up to me, holding back her laughter. "He's a really good catch. I think he'll be back tomorrow," she laughs slightly while I blush a deep red, not helped by some burns. "Let's take a rest, my child. There is a long day ahead of us…" she helps me back upstairs and settles into our makeshift beds, sleeping soundly. Her snores echoed through the building as the dark light shone on my scared hand. "Natsume…"

~3 days later, Normal POV~

Mikan was out for some shopping when she bumped into Permy. "Ewww! What's that smell!?" she nearly yelled, catching the attention of many beggars. "If you hate the smell so much, why don't you leave this place? It isn't fit for a princess like you," Mikan spits out in Japanese, her voice a little slurred. "Y-you! What did you say about me?!" she swings around, only to meet Mikan's death glare. "I said. If you don't like it here, leave. Your search is useless." Mikan glares at them under her hood.

"How do you know? I am sure we can find her!" Ruka spat at her feet. She looked up at them, a death glare evident in her eyes which softened when she saw Natsume running towards them.

He finally caught up with the group, panting heavily, nearly bumping into Mikan. "M-Mikan!" he pants once again, making the whole group stare in shock. She smiles and hobbles over to Natsume, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Although you may not meet, you are always looking at the same sky as your loved one," she smiles and hobbles away from the group, never to be seen by them again.

~5 weeks later, Narrative POV~

5 weeks after the group had met Mikan, Natsume's condition got worse. He started coughing up blood often and he turned even paler. He even had problem talking and wheezed all the time. In the slums, Mikan was no better off. Her burns all slowly turned into 4th degree burns, making her unable to walk and sometimes speak. Their lives were slowly eaten away by their conditions, both unable to fight back. Soon, they both fell limp in the hands of their friends on the same day, both calling out the name of their loved one as they fell, their souls becoming one with the sky and once again, together, in love.

~12 years later~

~Normal POV~

"Mama!" A little girl with black hair and startling blue eyes ran up to her mother's feet, tugging on her skirt while clutching a photo in her other fat, chubby hand. "Yes, dear?" her mother bends down and picks her up lovingly, setting her down on her lap. "Mama! Who they in picture?" she asks, tilting her head comically to one side.

"I'm home!" her husband walks in, planting a cheek on his both of his jewels' cheeks. His eye caught the photo their daughter was holding and he smiled. "This, honey, is our friends from school!" Hotaru laughs as their daughter slides down her lap and hugs her father's pants leg.

"Friends? Ohhhh you mean Auntie Kitty, Anna, Nana and Uncle You? Then…who this?" she points to a scowling boy and a girl who was smiling radiantly beside him, a steak contrast. "That's Auntie Mikan and Uncle Natsume…" Hotaru hesitates as Ruka squeezed her shoulder in encouragement.

"Hey! Why am I 'Auntie Kitty'?!" Permy walks in with Anna, Nanako and Yu behind her. "What do her to call you? Auntie doggy?" another voice laughed as they walked in. The old Shadow Hunters. Heartless changed her name to Kokoro, Traitor changed his name to Shinrai and Hunter changed his name to Futan. Behind them, Misaki and Andou walked in with their teenage son. They left the kids alone and went in to talk.

"It's been so long…12 years since then…" Kokoro smiled, watching the children. Everyone nodded as Hotaru's daughter came running towards them. "What's her name? It's been a long time since we last met…" Permy scratches her head. "Mikan. Ando and Misaki's son is called Natsume and Kokoro's kids are called Sakura and Aoi," Ruka quickly said.

They all caught up with each other over the times and had many laughs, sad times and awkward silences. "It's the day they died…we should do something for them…" Ruka suddenly said. They all smiled and Permy sighed. "I think the best thing we could do for them is to live out our lives to the best of our ability," Misaki and Ando say at the same time. Everyone agreed and soon, each one left the house.

Hotaru and Ruka tucked their daughter in bed after everyone had gone. "I think…this is the best thing we could do for them…" Hotaru leans on Ruka, letting him wrap her in a back hug, nestling his head in her hair, inhaling her sent. "I know. I know…" he says, watching their daughter sleep peacefully.

"After all…everyone has gone down their own paths. Everyone has a different path to take. And also…we all meet different people." Hotaru sighs as she noticed her daughter sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Mama?..." she asks. "Tell me mama friends after wakey wakey…" she nestled back into the covers. "And this is our path," they tell each other, sealing the agreement to protect their daughter with a kiss on her cheeks.

"I know you're happy up there guys. Your family is reunited once again. We will take good care of Aoi, so don't worry…be happy, OK?" Hotau addresses the dark sky. She thought she could see a small ray of light shining through Mikan's window, but it must have been her imagination.

But after all, they knew that the pair would be happy in the clouds once again.

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidently, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."

-Sarah Desssen

~End of fanfic~

OMG I FINALLY FINISHED IT. OK, somewhat happy ending…right?


End file.
